Muista se
by Liibooboo
Summary: "Rakkaus on heikkoutta, Yao. Sinä olet heikko." /RoChu, ikäraja T. VALMIS
1. Kaunista ja katkeraa

**Nimi:** Muista se – **Paritukset&henkilöt:** RoChu, Ivan Braginski&Wang Yao – **Ikäraja:** T-M, n. K15, koska... **Sisältää:** (perhe)väkivaltaa, romantiikkaa, kiroilua – **Muut varoitukset:** Molemmat hahmot saattavat välillä olla melko OOC, yrittäkää kestää...

Tämän piti olla ensin one-shot. Sitten two-shot. Ja sitten se venyi ihan kunnon tarinaksi... Ikäraja mietityttää koska jos tämä on sen K15 en olisi saanut itse kirjoittaa tätä... xP Mutta jotkin kohdat ovat erittäin väkivaltaisia. Älkää nyt ainakaan alle 13-vuotiaat lukeko. Myönnän että pelkään tätä tarinaa hieman itsekin...

Ja jos kaipaatte tunnelmamusiikkia, _Biffy_ _Clyro_n _Many of Horror_ on töydellinen. Kulutin sen lähes loppuun tätä kirjoittaessa.

* * *

_Yao havahtui vähitellen unestaan. Hän piti silmiään yhä kiinni ja hengitti syvään vetäen sisäänsä Ivanin tuoksua. Kiinalainen antoi päänsä levätä toisen rintakehän päällä ja piti käsiään tämän ympärillä. Hän hymyili hienoisesti muistellesaan iltaa._

_Ivan nukkui yhä. Hänen rauhallinen hengityksensä liikutti Yaon hiuksia tämän kasvoilla._

_Yao nousi varoen herättämästä Ivania. Hän kumartui painamaan vielä yhden suudelman tämän huulille. Ivan näytti nukkuessaan kummallisen lempeältä. Kaikki tuska ja kipu jota hän oli konenut – ja tuottanut muille, ei Yao niin sokea ollut – oli kuin pois pyyhkäisty._

_Yao katseli nukkuvaan Ivania vielä hetken. Sitten hän keräsi vaatteensa ja pukeutui – yhä hiirenhiljaa._

_Ivanin silmät avautuivat. Kun hän huomasi Yaon, hänen kasvoilleen levisi hymy. Aito, kaunis ja puhdas hymy joka vaikutti samoin kuin uni. Ivan raotti huuliaan ja kuiskasi:_

"_Minä rakastan sinua."_

* * *

Ei. Hän ei saisi ajatella sitä. Yao pyyhkäisi vihaisena kyyneleen silmäkulmastaan. Siitä oli jo liian kauan. Miksi hän edes ajatteli sitä? Miksi hän ajatteli Ivania yhä?

"Älä ajattele. Muista mitä hän teki sinulle! Sinun täytyy vihata häntä!", ääni Yaon pään sisällä kuiskasi. Sen sanoista kuulsi puhdas järki. Yao kutsuikin tuota ääntä Järjekseen... Mutta oli myös toinen, aivan yhtä voimakas ääni. Vähemmän järkevä mutta yhtä kaikki asiastaan varma.

"Sinä rakastat häntä. Muista hänen tuoksunsa, sanansa, huulensa. Muista miltä se tuntui..."

Tätä ääntä Yao kutui Tunteeksi. Hän kuunteli kahden äänen, Järjen ja Tunteen, väittelyä pääänsä sisällä niin kauan että parahti lopulta ääneen:

"Minä rakastan häntä! Mutta tiedän että se on väärin! Eikö se riitä?"

Tunne hiljeni. Se oli saanut haluamansa: Yao oli myöntänyt rakastavansa Ivania. Mutta siitä Järki ei pitänyt...

"Sinä et rakasta häntä. Se ei ollut rakkautta. Se oli vain ohimenevä hetken hurmio. Muista mitä hän teki sinulle. Muista mitä hän teki..."

* * *

_Ivan kumartui lähemmäs maassa makaavaan Yaoa. Hän hymyili, mutta tuo hymy ei poistanut mitään. Se sai kaiken tuskan ja kivun vain näkymään entistä selvemmin. Tuo hymy oli paljon julmempi kuin sarjamurhaajan irve._

"_Riittääkö?", Ivan kysyi pehmeällä äänellä. Yao ei vastannut, käänsi vain päänsä pois._

"_Wang Yao", Ivan sanoi. Nyt äänessä ei ollut pehmeyden häivääkään. Se oli kuin jään lohekilua, kylmää, toivotonta ja ankaraa. "Olen sanonut että kun minä puhun, sinä vastaat."_

_Yao katsoi Ivania suoraan silmiin._

"_Minä en pelkää", hän sanoi halveksivasti. "En ole kuin ne eurooppalaiset surkimukset. Et voi pakottaa minua mihinkään."_

_Ivan hymyili yhä._

"_Enkö?", hän kuiskasi pehmeästi. "Saan sinut suostumaan kaikkeen mihin vain haluan."_

"_Et saa!", Yao väitti uhmakkaasti. Ivan kumartui lähemmäs._

"_Saan... Saan helposti. Sinä olet heikko. Suostut kaikkeen mitä pyydän.", Ivan kuiski Yaon korvaan. Kiinalainen jähmettyi paikoilleen. Puna kohosi hänen poskilleen._

"_E-en suostu mihinkään, Ivan. Voit tehdä mitä vain. Voit ampua minut, ruoskia minut, lukita minut vedelle ja leivälle. Mutta et saa minua suostumaan mihnkään." Yaon ääni vahvistui sanojen myötä. Hän ei tottelisi Ivania. Hän ei pelännyt kipua._

"_Et ehkä välitä ruumiillisesta kivusta...", Ivan kuiskasi. "Mutta voin vaikuttaa sinuun muutoin..."_

_Ivan polvistui Yaon viereen. Hän kumartui aivan lähelle tämän kasvoja ja kuiskasi hellästi:_

"_Sinä muistat sen kyllä... Älä yritä kieltää sitä. Muista se... Sinä nautit siitä..." Ivanin huulet hipivat Yaon korvannipukkaa ja koskettivat lopuksi tämän kaulaa. Yao oli nyt aivan punainen. Ivanin sanat saivat muistot nousemaan pintaan... Venäläinen puhui täyttä totta._

_Ivan suuteli Yaon kaulaa ja jatkoi kuiskimistaan. _

"_Ajattele sitä... Ajattele meitä... Muista kuinka onnellinen olit..."_

_Ivan nosti huulensa Yaon leualle ja veti tämän seisomaan. Hän kietoi kätensä miehen ympärille ja kosketti kielellään tämän alahuulta._

_Yao ei kyennyt ajttelemaan selkeästi. Hänen ruumiinsa ei älittänyt mielen sekasorrosta; kädet kiertyivät kuin itsestään pidemmän miehen ympärille. Kun Ivan vihdoin suuteli häntä suoraan huulille, Yao huokasi hiljaa onnesta ja vastasi suudelmaan. Ivanin huulet olivat jääkylmät ja silti polttavat. Kuumuus levisi koko kasvoihin, valui kaulasta alaspäin kunnes Yao tunsi olonsa varpaitaan myöten lämpimäksi._

_Ivan kohotti toisen kätensä Yaon selältä. Hän valutti hihastaan jotain käteensä keskeyttämättä suudelmaa._

_Yao ei huomannut mitään ennen kuin tunsi kivun takaraivossaan. Hän lyyhistyi maahan ymmärtämättä mitä oli tapahtunut. Niskaan valui jotakin lämmintä ja tahmeaa..._

_Ivan katsoi hymyillen maassa makaavaa Yaoa. Hän silmäili asettaan – kymmensenttistä rosoreunaista katkaistua rautaputkea – ja pyyhkäisi sen päästä verta._

_Ivan hymyili ja polvistui Yaon viereen. Hän kumartui jälleen kuiskimaan tämän korvaan._

"_Sinä rakastit minua... Minä tiedän sen kyllä..." Ivanin ääni oli miltei lempeä. Sitten hän nousi. Silmät muuttuivat kylmemmiksi kuin Siperian talvi._

"_Rakkaus on heikkoutta, Yao. Sinä olet heikko.", hän sanoi kuin sylkien sanoja suustaan. Kasvot vääristyneinä hän otti esiin ruoskan ja antoi ensimmäisen iskun._

_Ja toisen._

_Kolmannen._

_Neljännen..._

_Ivan jatkoi mielipuolista hakkaamista kunnes Yao vaipui tajuttomuuteen._

* * *

Yao havahtui kipeimmästä muistostaan. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin muistaessaan kivun. Iskuja oli tullut yhdeksäntoista. Arvet saattoi laskea Yaon kehosta.

Mutta vielä ruoskaniskujakin pahempaa olivat Ivanin sanat. "Sinä olet heikko."

Miksi Ivan oli tehnyt sen? Yao ei tiennyt vieläkään vaikka tapauksesta oli jo yli vuosi. Kaikki oli ollut niin kaunista sitä ennen...

"Miksi?", Yao sopersi ja käpertyi sykkyrään kotinsa lattialle.

* * *

Toisaalla, hyvin kaukana, Myös Ivan muisteli samaa tapausta. Yao ei tiennyt mitä oli tapahtunut sen jälkeen kun tältä oli lähtenyt taju... Mutta Ivan tiesi. Ja muisti. Hän puristi vodkapulloa kädessään kuin lohtua hakien muiston hyökätessä kimppuun.

* * *

_Ivan seisoi katsellen rääkättyä, verta valuvaa ruumista joka makasi hänen edessään. Ruoskanjälkiä näkyi joka paikassa. Yaoa olisi voinut helposti pitää kuolleena. Hän makas täysin liikkumatta, edes hengitys ei liikuttanut ruumista._

_Mutta vaikkei hengitystä nähnyt, sen kuuli. Tuskaiset, rohisevat hengenvedot kaikuivat hiljaisuudessa epätasaiseen tahtiin, välistä loppuen kokonaan, välillä taas tihentyen huohotukseksi._

_Ivan sylkäisi Yaon päälle. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vääristyneet vihasta ja silmistä paistoi silkka julmuus._

"_Sinä petit minut", Ivan kuiskasi viiltävästi. "Petit minut. Ja sait kärsiä seuraukset... Tämä oli oma vikasi." Ivan piti tauon ja potkaisi Yaon kylkeä. "Minä vihaan sinua, Wang Yao."_

_Ivanin kasvot vääristyivät entisestään. Viha muuttui... Suruksi? Kyllä, pohajttomaksi suruksi. Silmien julma hohde hävisi kun silmät pyyhkivät sen pois._

_Ivan lysähti polvilleen ja itki. Ei pienen lapsen niiskuttavaa itkua, vaan voimakkaasti, lohduttomasti, kärsivästi kuin mies joka on ylittänyt kestokykynsä rajan._

_Ja juuri sehän Ivan oli. Hän ei kestänyt enää. Kyyneleet valuivat Yaon tuoreille haavoille liottaen verta pois._

_Ivan istui ja itki yli tunnin. Lopulta kyyneleet kuivuivat. Hän suuteli Yaon verisiä huulia – ruoskanhälikä oli myös kasvoissa – ja poistui._

* * *

Ivan painoi pään käsiinsä. Hän häpesi tuota muistoa. Mutta ei suinkaan sitä mitä oli tehnyt Yaolle. Hän häpesi itkuaan. Heikkouttaan. Rakkaus oli heikkoutta. Se oli estänyt häntä suorittamasta tekoaan loppuun. Yao eli yhä... Jossain kaukana... Nautti elämästä... Ei edes muistanut Ivania enää... Mutta Yao oli luvannut! Lapsena... Tuskin hän muisti niin kaukaista lupausta. Tuskin kukaan muu kuin Ivan muisteli niin kaukaisia sanoja. Mutta hän olikin heikko. Hän muisti yhä yli kymmenen vuoden takaisen keskustelun. He olivat olleet silloin aivan lapsia... Kuusitoistavuotias ei ymmärrä vielä mitään...

* * *

"_Ivan... Minä lähden tänään.", Yao sanoi jännittyneenä._

"_Tänään?", Ivan toisti. Mitä tämä nyt taas oli? "Eikö sinun... Eikö sinun pitänyt olla täällä koko kesä?", hän kysyi hämmentyneenä ja häpesi sanojaan heti. Hänhän kuulosti ruikottuvalta lapselta._

"_Niin minun piti...", Yao huokasi. "Mutta he tahtovat minut takaisin jo nyt."_

_Ivan tiesi keitä "he" olivat. Yaon perhe._

"_Minä ymmärrän", hän sanoi silkinpehmeästi. "He ovat tärkeämpiä. Tottelet heitä. Minä en ole mitään. En merkitse mitään." Ivanin sanat jäivät leijumaan ilmaan. Hänen katseensa oli kylmä vaikka huulet hymyilivät. Tuota sairasta, mielipuolista hymyä._

"_En minä sitä tarkoittanut!", Yao vastusteli. Hän oli arvannut Ivanin reaktion. "Minä haluaisin jäädä tänne. Minähän lupasin sinulle! Mutta he..."_

"_He ovat perheesi. Ymmärrän.", Ivan sanoi teeskennellyn lempeästi. "Olisit onnellinen. Sinulla on perhe. Minulla ei ole mitään."_

"_Sinulla on minut!", Yao huudahti._

"_Sinut? Ei ole. Sinä lähdet. Minä olen yksin. Minulla ei ole ketään. En ole mitään." Ivanin ilme ei vastannut katkeria sanoja. Hän hymyili yhä lempeästi._

"_Sinä olet jotain", Yao sanoi mulkaisten Ivania. "Olet täydellinen idiootti kun ajattelet noin!"_

_Jos kukaan muu olisi haukkunut ivania idiootiksi, olisi hengenlähtö lähellä. Yao ei pelännyt sitä. Ivan ei tappaisi häntä. Ei hän tekisi mitään._

"_Tarkoitatko sitä?", Ivan kysyi pehmeästi._

"_Tarkoitan. Sinä puhut pelkkää potaskaa. Sinulla _on _minut. Minä muistan sinut ikuisesti."_

"_Vannotko?" Nyt Ivanin ilme näytti vaaralliselta. Ainainen hymy oli kadonnut ja kasvot täysin vakavat._

"_Vannon."_

_Sekunnin sadasosan Ivan hymyili aidosti. Ilo kuitenkin haihtui niin nopeasti ettei Yao ollut varma näkemästään._

_Ivan kumartui pikaisesti koskettamaan Yaon huulia omillaan. Yaon silmät pyöristyivät hämmästyksestä mutta hän ei sanonut mitään._

"_Mene. Ja muista mitä vannoit.", Ivan sanoi vakavana. Yao hymyili ja marssi tiehensä. Hän kääntyi kuitenkin vielä huikkaamaan:_

"_Minä palaan vielä!" Hän hymyili ilkikurisesti ja iski silmää Ivanille. "Älä rakastu keneenkään toiseen!" Näin sanottuaan Yao katosi väkijoukkoon._

_Ivan jäi tuijottamaan tämän perään. Keneenkään muuhun? Eihän hän ollut koskaan sanonut rakastavansa Yaoa..._

* * *

Yhden lupauksen Yao oli pitänyt. Hän oli palannut. Hän oli ollut kokonaisen kuukauden Ivanin luona. Ja viimeisenä aamuna juuri herättyään Ivanin oli onnistunut sanoa ne kolme kohtalokasta sanaa.

"Minä rakastan sinua."

Se olisi voinut olla uusi alku kaikelle. Sinä aamuna – ja sit edeltävänä yönä – Ivan oli ollut täysin onnellinen ensimmäistä kertaa viisivuotispäivänsä jälkeen. Silloin menneisyys oli pyyhitty pois, arvet Ivanin kehossa olivat vain arpia eivätkä katkeria muistoja kivusta.

Mutta Yaon oli pitänyt taas lähteä. Miten hän kehtasi lähteä sen kaiken jälkeen? Ivania mikään ei olisi saanut poistumaan Yaon luota silloin. Ei mikää eikä kukaan. Mutta kun _he pyysivät. _Ja Yao totteli. Ivan ei ymmärtänyt miksi. Mutta hän ei ollutkaan koskaan kokenut perheen painostusta... Ivanin tiedot kunnon perheistä olivat hyvin hatarat.

Sen jälkeen Yao ei ollut palannut. Eikä soittanut. Ei kirjoittanut. Ei lähettänyt mitää viestiä itsestään.

Ivanin korviin kantautui juoruja. Hän kieltäytyi kuulemasta. Hän kieltäytyi uskomasta. Hän ei voinut uskoa. Yao palaisi vielä. Se ei ollut totta... Se ei voinut olla totta. Se ei saanut olla totta...

* * *

Kommentointi on sallittua ja toivottavaa.


	2. Kirjeistä muistoihin kyynelsilmin

VAROITUSVAROITUSVAROITUS! Tässä luvussa nähdään luultavasti koko ficin raa'in kohta. Älkää syyttäkö minua jos näette painajasia... (Itse nimittäi näin!) Tämä lukun on K15. Sisältää edelleen sitä (perhe)väkivaltaa sekä yhden hahmon kuoleman.

Tässä luvussa esiintyvät Ivanin ja Yaon lisäksi Ivanin siskot, Natalia/Valko-Venäjä ja Katyusha/Ukraina.

* * *

_Ivan nosti postipinkan laatikosta. Aina samaa. Laskuja, mainoksia, lisää laskuja... Ja kirje._

_Puna lehahti Ivanin kylmille kasvoille. Hän tiputti muut postit kuraiseen maahan ja juoksi sisälle kallisarvoisen kirjeen kanssa._

_Siinä ei ollut mitää erityistä. Tavallinen, valkoinen kirjekuori, tavallinen maisemapostimerkki... Mutta kirje oli leimattu Kiinassa. Ja Ivanin nimi oli kirjoitettu käsialalla jonka mies tunnistaisi missä vain. Yao. Vihdoin. Ivan ei meinannut saada kuorta avattua käsiensä vapinalta. Lopulta hän sai sen repäistyä veitsellä auki._

_Sisältä vierähti valokuva ja koneella kirjoitettu lyhyt kirjelappu. Valokuva lennähti pöydälle kuvapuoli alapäin. Ivan ei välittänyt siitä. Hänen täytyi lukea se kirje._

_Hän luki sen kolmesti. Mies ei voinut uskoa silmiään._

_Kolmannen kerran jälkeen kyyneleet tulvahtivat Ivanin silmiin ja hän repäisi kirjeen kahtia. Hän nosti valokuvan pöydältä vapisevin sormin. Kyllä. Hän se oli. Yao... "_Minun _Yaoni", Ivan ajatteli. Ei. Se ei voinut olla totta. Mutta kuva ei valehdellut._

_Ivan repi kuvan pieneksi silpuksi ja tallasi sen huolellisesti maahan. Samoin hän teki kirjeenpuolikkaille. Lopuksi hän kaivoi kuopan routaiseen maahan ja tiputti palaset sinne._

_Se ei auttanut. Kuva välkkyi Ivanin mielessä ja kirjeen lauseet pyörivät päässä lähes tukkien korvat. Hän muistaisi sen ikuisesti._

* * *

"_Tervehdys, Ivan. Oletko odottanut kirjettä? Typerä kysymys, tietenkin olet. Sinä odotit aina turhuutta. Uskoit minua. Uskoit rakkauteen._

_Minä en rakasta sinua. En ole koskaan rakastanut. Et tainnut tajuta että vain pilailin kanssasi? Voi, olit niin helposti uskoteltavissa. Heikko ja typerä._

_Olet kenties kuullut juoruja minusta. _Ne ovat totta. _Minulla on toinen. Ei, ei toinen. Ensimmäinen. Sinä olit vain leikkikalu. Et tiedä kuinka nauroin lapsellisuudellesi. Juuri niin. Olit kuin pieni lapsi kun roikuit minussa._

_En voi sanoa edes vihaavani sinua. Minä _halveksin_ sinua. Et ole vihani arvoinen. Et ole kukaan. Olet yksin. Sinulla ei ole ketään._

_Toivottavasti vihaat minua. Olisi mielenkiintoista nähdä mitä yrittäisit silloin._

_Wang Yao_

_P.S. Kuvasta näet että tämä kirje on totta. En kerro kuka hän on. Voit pohtia sitä tuhat vuotta muttet arvaa koskaan."_

* * *

_Kirje alkoi yhä uudelleen alusta Ivanin mielessä. Hän kuuli sen Yaon äänellä lausuttuna. Ja kaiken taustalla näkyi valokuva. Kuva jossa Yao suuteli Ivanille tuntematonta nuorukaista._

"_Ei...", Ivan vaikersi murtuneena. Hän istui polvillaan lumihangessa pää käsiin haudattuna. "Se ei ole totta..."_

"_Et ole vihani arvoinen... Et ole kukaan..."_

_Ivan kohotti kasvonsa taivaalle._

"_Minä vihaan sinua, Wang Yao!", hän karjahti._

_Taivaalta alkoi hiljalleen leijailla valkeita, puhtaita lumihiutaleita. Ne peittivät mutaisen maan ja Ivanin kaivaman kuopan valkealla hunnullaan. Ivanin tuskaisille kasvoille laskeutuneet hiutaleet sulivat hiljaa ja vierivät poskia pitkin kuin kyyneleet._

* * *

Yao makasi kippurassa kotonaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt. Miksi Ivan oli tehnyt sen? Miksei hän ollut vstannut kirjeisiin?

Yao oli kirjoittanut satoja kirjeitä. Hän oli luovuttanut kaikki tietylle postin työntekijälle, joka oli luvannut huolehtia ne perille. Ivan ei ollut vastannut kertaakaan.

Ja lopulta Yao ei ollu enää kestänyt jatkuvaa hiljaisuutta. Hän oli matkustanut Venäjälle ja juossut ensi töikseen Ivanin talolle...

* * *

_Yao vetäisi syvään henkeä ennen kuin koputti._

_Hän järkyttyi nähdessään oven avaavan Ivanin. Venäläisen silmät verestivät, hiukset roikkuivat likaisina ja leikkaamattomina päästä ja hengitys lemahti vahvalle vodkalle._

"_He-hei, Ivan", Yao sanoi hiljaa._

_Ivanin silmissä leimahti viha._

"_Yao.", hän sanoi kylmästi. Ei mitään muuta. Ei edes tervehdystä..._

"_Minä...", kiinalainen aloitti kun Ivan tarttui hänen käsivarteensa._

"_Tule", tämä sanoi tyynesti ja johdatti Yaon ulos, tyhjälle hiekkakentälle._

"_Ivan?", Yao kuiskasi. Hän yritti olla myöntämättä pelkoaan itselleen._

_Ivan seisoi selkä Yaoon päin. Nyt hän kääntyi mielipuolinen kiilto silmissään._

_Hän puristi kätensä Yaon kaulan ympäri ja kohotti tämän ilmaan. Hitaasti hän alkoi puristaa lujempaa._

_Yao potki, rimpuili, raapi ja korahteli muttei päässyt irti ennen kuin Ivan yht' äkkiä irrotti otteensa ja päästi Yaon lysähtämään maahan._

"_Sinä teet vielä niin kuin sanon", hän ärähti ja potkaisi Yao kylkeen. Kiinalainen älähti ja sykertyi kerälle. Ivan laskeutui polvilleen Yaon viereen ja iski tätä nyrkillä poskelle._

"_Riittääkö?", hän kuiskasi mielipuolisesti hymyillen._

* * *

Yao pakotti muiston loppumaan. Jatkon hän oli muistellut läpi jo aiemmin... Hän ei aikonut käydä sitä läpi taas uudelleen.

Miksi niin oli tapahtunut? Mitä Yao oli tehnyt? Mikä oli saanut Ivanin vihaamaan häntä noin?

Pahinta oli, että Yao tunsi Ivanin vihan aina. Se kaiversi reikää hänen sydämeensä, siihn kohtaan joka oli kuulunut Ivanille – ja kuului yhä.

Hän näki vihan jäljet aina kun katsoi itseään. Ivan ei ollut katsonut tarkkaan mihin ruoskansa iski; Yao oli täynnä arpia. Selässä, jaloissa, kyljissä, käsissä, jopa kasvoissa... Yksi selkeä jälki kulki oikean silmän nurkasta posken poikki leukaan saakka. Yao joutui lainaamaan siskonsa meikkejä saadakseen arvet piiloon, ja silti ne tunsi. Arpi kiristi poskea ja esti kunnon hymyilemisen. Vaikka eipä Yaoa ollut juurikaan hymyilyttänyt sen jälkeen.

Miksi? Miten kukaan voitiin pakottaa kärsimään tälläistä tuskaa? Yao halusi kuolla. Mutta hän ei kyennyt tappamaan itseeän. Se olisi vain pako, hän pakenisi tätä kaikkea kuoleman valtakuntaan. Mutta pakeneminen oli heikkoutta.

Varmin tapa päästä hengestään olisi matkustaa uudelleen Ivanin luo.

Yaon teki mieli hymyillä. Ajatus nosti erään muiston esiin. Hän ja Ivan olivat silloin vain kymmenvuotiaita...

* * *

"_Oletko sinä koskaan halunnut kuolla?", Yao kysyi yllättäen. Hänen silmänsä olivat osuneet lehtiotsikkoon itsemurhaiskusta._

_Ivanin ilme synkkeni._

"_Olen. Monta kertaa. Kun minun is... Tai siis... Olen toivonut vaikka kuinka usein että voisin tappaa itseni. Mutta en ole onnistunut...", Ivan mutisi enemmänkin itsekseen._

"_Ivan", Yao saoi pohtivaan sävyyn, "sovitaanko ettemme koskaan tee kumpikaan itsemurhaa? Jos jompikumpi haluaa kuolla, tapetaan toisemme."_

"_E-en minä haluan tappaa sinua!", Ivan vastusteli._

"_Juuri niin! Voisimme auttaa toisiamme... Eikä tarvitsisi kuolla ennen aikojaan..."_

"_Hyvä on... Jos lupaat tappaa minut heti jos vain pyydän."_

"_Jos sinulla on hyvä syy! Sovittu!"_

* * *

Yao hymyili niin paljon kun arpi antoi myöten. Nyt Ivan tuskin kieltäytyisi tappamasta häntä. Oli oikeastaan ihme että hän oli hengissä viime kohtaamisen jälkeen... Nyt Ivan saisi hoitaa työnsä loppuun. Yao halusi kuolla. Hän näppäili lentoyhtiön numeron ja nosti puhelimen luurin korvalleen.

"Haloo? Haluaisin varata lennon Moskovaan mahdollisimman nopeasti."

* * *

Ivan tuijotti tyhjin silmin eteensä. Hän muisteli kurjan elämänsä jokaista hetkeä.

Ensimmäiset neljä vuotta olivat melko tavallisia. Ei erityisiä iloja muttei sen puoleen surujakaan. Tavallista pikkupojan elämää vanhempien ja kahden siskon kanssa.

Ivanin ollessa neljä hänen äitinsä kuoli. Isä sanoi että se oli onnettomuus, mutta äidin kuolemaan liittyi jotakin salaperäistä... Mutta ei Ivan sitä vielä ymmärtänyt. Hän suri yhdessä siskojensa kanssa ja he sitoutuivat toisiinsa. Elämä saattoi jatkua vaikka kuolema oli sen hetkeksi pysäyttänyt.

Kaikki muuttui Ivanin viisivuotissyntymäpäivänä.

* * *

_Ivan avasi oven varovasti. Hän oli ollut pihassa leikkimässä 3-vuotiaan siskonsa Natalian kanssa._

_Jostain kuului läjähdys ja tukahdutettua nyyhkytystä. Toinen läjähdys ja sammaltavaa karjuntaa._

"_Natalia, odota tässä", Ivan käski. Hän lähti juoksemaan äänien suuntaan._

_Näky oli karmiva. Ivanin isä seisoi huoneen keskellä selvästi humalassa. Hänen silmänsä harittivat, puheesta ei saanut selvää, hän huojui seistessään ja lemahti vahvalle viinalle._

_Hänen toisessa kädessään oli puolityhjä viskipullo ja toisessa ruoska._

_Kaikkein kamalinta oli se mikä makasi lattialla. Hahmo oli tuskin tunnistettavissa ihmiseksi; niin silvottu ja verinen se oli. Silti Ivan tunnisti tytön heti. Sillä lattialla makaava olento oli pieni tyttö, Ivanin toinen sisko Katyusha._

_Tyttö huomasi Ivanin – hän oli yhä tajuissaan. _

"_И-__Ив__... Брат..."[I-iv... Veli...], hän yritti sopertaa._

_Ivanin isä heilautti ruoskaa uudelleen ties kuinka monetta kertaa. Ruoskan osuessa Katyushan suusta pullahti verta ja hän korahti viimeisen kerran. Pieni tyttö kuoli isänsä ja veljensä jalkojen juureen. Isä aikoi jatkaa pienen ruumiin hakkaamista yhä ja kohotti kätensä._

_Ruoska osui. Mutta ei Katyushan rääkättyyn ruumiiseen. Se osui Ivaniin, joka oli rynnännyt kuolleen siskonsa suojaksi. Iskun voima sai kyyneleet kihoamaan pojan silmiin._

"_Иван__?"[Ivan?], hänen isänsä kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Что вы делаете?" [Mitä sinä teet?]_

"_Не прикасайтесь к ней__!" [Älä koske häneen!], Ivan huusi. Hän pelkäsi enemmän kuin koskaan mutta kieltäytyi näyttämästä sitä._

_Isä näytti yllättyneeltä._

"_Что_.._."[Mitä...], hän mutisi. Hän heilautti ruoskaa kuin testatakseen mitä tapahtuu. Ruoska napsahti Ivanin selkään jättäen verisen viirun jälkeensä._

"_Перейти.__"[Siirry], isä sanoi kylmästi._

"_Не__! Вы не трогайте его!" [Ei! Et koske häneen!]_

"_Мой выбор_._ " [__Oma valintasi] Ivanin isä kohotti ruoskan ja iski sen kaikin voimin Ivanin selkään. Hän jatkoi ruoskimista puhuen samalla._

"_Это__..." [Näin...]_

_Isku._

"_Он тоже..._" [_Hänkin...]_

_Isku._

"_Умер_" [_Kuoli.]_

_Isku._

_"Он не послушался меня!" [Hän ei t__otellut minua!], isä karjahti. Hän pysähtyi hetkeksi huohottamaan. "Он страдал. Никто не оставляет меня ослушаться без боли!" [Hän sai kärsiä. Kukaan ei jätä tottelematta minua ilman tuskaa!]_

_"Кто__?" [Kuka?], Ivanin onnistui inahtaa. Kipu oli karmiva, jokainen haava oli kuin tulessa ja näkökenttä hämärtyi välillä._

_Isku._

"_Вы..." [Sinun...]_

_Isku._

"_Твоя мать."_ [_Äitisi.]_

_Mies poistui jättäen poikansa lattialle verissään. Ruumiillisia haavoja vielä pahemmat olivat kuitenkin kuitenkin mielessä. _Isä oli tappanut äidin.

_Ivan nousi irvistellen tuskasta. Hän itki; ei tälläistä ollut tarkoitettu lapsen silmille tai mielelle. Hän nosti siskonsa varoen käsivarsilleen ja kantoi tämän puutarhaan. Siellä oli hänen äitinsä hauta._

_Ivan kaivoi sen viereen kuopan. Se ei ollut siisti eikä edes kovin syvä, mutta siskon pieni ruumis mahtui siihen hyvin. Ivan kasasi mullan takaisin haudan päälle ja upotti siihen hetken mielijohteesta taskussaan kantamansa auringonkukansiemenen jonka hän kasteli kyynelillään._

_Siitä eteenpäin Ivan ruoskittiin lähes päivittäin. Nataliakin olisi pitänyt, mutta Ivan otti yleensä hänen iskunsa vastaan. Vähintään kerran viikossa heidän isänsä kuitenkin pakotti myös tytön ruoskittavaksi. _

_Ivanin mieli kovettui samaa tahtia kuin selkänahka. __Natalia sen sijaan ei kyennyt kestämään sitä. Lopullisesti hänen mielensä pirstoutui Ivanin ollessa yhdeksän. Kahden viikon päästä siitä Nataliasta tuli Moskovan mielisairaalan nuorin vanki._

"_Ei vierailuja. Ei edes perheenjäseniltä. Se on liian vaarallista."_

_

* * *

_;(

(Laitoin Ivanin puhumaan perheensä kanssa venäjää, Yaon kanssa hän puhuu nyt leikisti vaikka englantia. Repliikkien pitäisi olla oikein koska kaverini löysi koulun ATK-ajokorttikurssilla nerokkaan kääntäjän joka osaan kääntää kokonaisia lauseita!)

Kiitokset **Pippuri-chan**ille kommentoinnista :3 Ja anteeksi, lupasin kirjoittaa tämän perjantaiksi mutta kello on jo 00.12 eli lauantai... No tuskin kukaan kuitenkaan tätä yöllä lukisi :P Kommentoikaa vaan kaikki jotka ovat lukeneet, haukkukaa vaikka minut lyttyyn kun tapoin pienen Katyusha-paran... Tai kertokaa mitä ajattelette Yaon lähettämästä kirjeestä! Ja kertokaa mikä tämän ikärajaksi oikein pitää laittaa...!


	3. Rakkautta, murhia ja mielisairautta

Huom: Tässä ficissä eletään nyt kesää 2010 (ihan selvennykseksi kun myöhemmin tulee vuosilukuja ynnä muuta kaikkea...) eli ollaan n.½ vuotta jäljessä tästä normaaliajasta :3 (Ja syynä ihan se että olin laiska ja tasakymmenistä on helpompi laskea xD)

Ja huom nro 2: Minä en ajattele (ainakaan tässä tapauksessa...) Natalian ja Ivanin suhdetta sellaisena kuin se usein kuvataan, eli että Natalia tahtoo naida veljensä ja Ivan puolestaan inhoaa Nataliaa. Tässä ficissä he ovat toisilleen erittäin läheiset sisko ja veli, jotka selvisivät yhdessä yli äidin ja pienimmän siskon kuolemasta.

Yrittäkää ymmärtää :3

* * *

Yao istui lentokoneessa jännittyneenä. Olikohan tämä sittenkään viisasta?

"Kyllä on. Sinä haluat kuolla mutta itsemurha osoittaa heikkoutta. Tämä on ainoa järkevä keino.", Järki selitti hänen päässään.

"Et sinä sinne vain sen takia halua...", Tunne hymisi vastaan. "Haluat sinne koska haluat nähdä _hänet_..."

"Ei! Älä kuuntele tuota ääliötä, Yao. Sinä haluat kuolla. Et rakasta häntä.", Järki väitti.

"Rakastatpas... Ja tiedät sen... Muista se yö..."

"Nyt hiljaa molemmat!", Yao ärähti ääneen. Muutama matkustaja vilkaisi häntä kummastuneena, mutta yao ei välittänyt. Tunteen sanat nostivat uuden muiston pintaan.

* * *

_Ivan antoi paitansa valahtaa maahan ja katsoi Yaoa tyynenä. Kiinalainen tuijotti järkyttyneenä tämän raadeltua ylävartaloa._

_Ivan hymyili lempeästi. Hän kääntyi jotta Yao näkisi hänen selkänsä._

_Yao kalpeni ja haukkoi henkeään. Ivanin selän tavallista ihoa näkyi tuskin lainkaan; se oli kokonaan arpien peitossa. Jotkut vanhoja, jotkut varmasti alle vuoden ikäisiä._

_Nyt Yao ymmärsi, miksi Ivan käytti kesäisinkin pitkähihaisia paitoja eikä suostunut koskaan mukaan uimareissuille. Nuo arvet selittivät kaiken._

"_Kuka...?", Yao kuiskasi. Hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvan._

"_Minun isäni.", Ivan vastasi koruttomasti. "Hän tunsi kummallista mielenkiintoa ruoskan heiluttelua kohtaan."_

"_Miten kukaan voi... Tehdä... Kamalaa!", Yao sopersi ääni väristen. Hän osannut edes ajatella että näki Ivanin ensi kertaa ilman paitaa. Kuinka monta kertaa hän oli kuvitellut sitä... Mutta tämä... Tämä ylitti käsityskyvyn._

"_Hän tappoi äitini ja siskoni. Toinen joutui seitsenvuotiaana mielisairaalaan. Minä... Minä pyysin usein hänen iskunsa itselleni. En silti onnistunut auttamaan. En ole nähnyt Nataliaa viiteentoista vuoteen.", ivan kertoi katkeralla äänellä._

_Yao lysähti istumaan sänkynsä laidalle. Mitä kaikkea Ivan olikaan joutunut kestämään! Kun Yao oli ollut lapsi, hän oli leikkinyt iloisena sisarustensa kanssa. Ivan taas oli ollut isänsä ruoskittavana._

"_Kiitos... Kun kerroit sen.", Yao sanoi suoristaen selkänsä. Nyt piti ryhdistäytyä. "Minä vain... Miksi kerrot sen nyt? Et ole aiemmin sanonut sanaakaan."_

_Ivan katsoi vakavana suoraan Yaon silmiin. "Koska minä r...", hän aloitti. Yao ei ollut uskoa silmiään kun näki hennon punan nousevan toisen kylmille kasvoille. "Minä... Vain halusin että sinä tiedät", Ivan paikkasi hämillään. Yao hymyili._

"_Kiitos. Missä... Missä isäsi on nyt?"_

_Ivan käänsi katseensa pois. Hän oli pelännyt kysymystä._

"_Ivan?"_

"_Minä... Yao, sinä vihaat minua jos kerron."_

"_Minä en vihaa sinua koskaan!"_

"_Sinä pelkäät. Et halua tavata minua."_

_Yao nousi seisomaan kädet puuskassa._

"_Minä en pelkää mitään", hän sanoi ylpeästi. Pieni ääni jossain mielen perukoilla jatkoi "paitsi sinun menettämistäsi...", mutta Yaon onneksi ääni pysyi hänen mielessään eikä tulvahtanut sanoina ulos._

_Ivan hymyili lempeästi._

"_Tiedän sen, Yao. Jos pelkäisit et olisi nyt täällä."_

"_Jos kerran tiedät niin voit kertoa minulle."_

_Ivan porasi katseellaan Yaon silmiä. Tämä vastasi tuijotukseen värähtämättä._

"_Minä tapoin hänet kuukausi sitten. Murhasin. Olin suunnitellut sitä jo kauan."_

_Yaon silmät laajenivat mutta hän ei sanonut sanaakaan._

"_Sinä vihaat minua. Tiesin sen.", Ivan sanoi katkerana. Hän käntyi katsomaan ulos ikkunasta ja räpäytti pari ketaa silmiään. Hän ei ollut itkenyt viiteentoista vuoteen eikä varmasti itkisi nytkään._

_Yllättäen hän tunsi käden olallaan. Hän käännähti nopeasti ja havaitsi tuijottavansa Yaon kasvoja._

"_Yao...", Ivan kuiskasi hiljaa. Toinen ei sanonut mitään, jatkoi vain tuijotustaan. "Haluatko... Sinä minut silti?" Ivanin oli pakko esittää kysymys ääneen, vaikka vastauksen saattoi arvata. Hän painoi päänsä toivottomana._

"_Haluan.", Yao vastasi vakavana. Ivanin silmät levisivät hämmästyksestä._

"_Mutta... Minä olen murhaaja!"_

"_Silti."_

"_Tapoin oman isäni!"_

"_Silti."_

"_Minulla ei ole perhettä eikä nimeä."_

"_Entä sitten?"_

"_Perheesi ei ikinä hyväksy minua."_

"_En välitä."_

"_Suvussani kulkee mielisairautta."_

"_Tuo alkaa kuulostaa jo tekosyiltä!", Yao ärähti. "Haluatko _sinä _edes minut?"_

_Ivan ei vastannut. Hän kohotti kätensä Yaon paidan kaulukselle ja avasi ylimmän napin. Yao kietoi kätensä Ivanin kaulaan ja suuteli tätä suoraan suulle. Ivan vastasi suudelmaan ja avasi samalla vapisevin sormin loput napit. Nyt myös Yaon paita lojui lattialla._

_Ivan liutti tärisevän kätensä Yaon niskasta tämän ristiselkään. Yao silitti varovasti Ivanin poskea._

_Äkkiä Ivan tunsi jotakin kummallista. Kesti hetken ennen kuin hän tunnisti tunteen. Riemua. Iloa. Onnea._

_Ensimmäistä kertaa viiteentoista vuoteen._

* * *

Ivan nousi keittiön pöydän äärestä. Hänet valtasi halu käydä lapsuudenkodissaan, äitinsä ja siskonsa haudoilla. Talo sijaitsi kaupungin laidalla. Ivan vilkaisi kelloaan. Kävelymatka veisi reilun tunnin... Ehtisi tulla jo pimeää ennen kuin hän pääsisi takaisin.

Ei sillä ollut väliä. Ivanin oli _pakko_ päästä sinne _nyt_. Lapsuus tuntui äkkiä läheisemmältä kuin vuosiin. Ivan kaipasi äitiään ja siskojaan.

Kaipuu oli kuin ammottava aukko rinnassa. Hän oli menettänyt niin paljon, eikä koskaan saanut mitään tilalle. Kauan suunniteltu kosto ei tuonut kuolleita takaisin, tahrasi vain Ivanin omat kädet vereen. Vaikka oli kyllä ollut helpottavaa nähdä isä kuolleena...

* * *

_Ivan katsoi vapisten lattialla makaavaa ruumista. Hän oli hoitanut murhan nopeasti. Yksi luoti ohimoon ja se oli ohi._

Se oli ohi._ Ajatus oli jollakin tavalla helpottava. Mutta myös pelottava, kummallinen ja tyhjä. Tuntui ettei elämällä ollut päämäärää. Kuin kaikki viha ja katkeruus jota Ivan oli hautonut yhdeksäntoista vuotta olisi kuollut yhtä aikaa hänen isänsä kanssa._

_Kosto oli suoritettu. Ivanilla ei ollut enää mitään._

"_Sinulla on minut...", kuiskasi tuttu ääni jossakin miehen alitajunnassa. Se ääni oli kuin köysi johon Ivan tarttui päästäkseen pois tästä tyhjyydestä._

_Hän räpäytti pari kertaa silmiään ja saavutti sisäisen rauhan. Elämän pitäisi olla helpompaa ja valoisampaa koston jälkeen. Ny voisi vihdoin päästää irti piinaavista muistoista._

_Äidin kuolema. Katyushan pieni ruumis. Kaksi hautaa talon sivulla. Jokainen lihaksiin saakka pureutuva ruoskanisku. Joka kerta kun hän joutui katsomaan kuinka Nataliaa rangaistaan. Natalian kiiluvat silmät hänen saadessaan ensimmäisen kohtauksen. Viha, jota hän tunsi kun Natalia vietiin pois._

_Hän voisi unohtaa kaiken. Kaiken pahan. Sen aiheuttaja oli kuollut hänen kädestään. Ivan nosti isänsä ruumiin lattialta ja kantoi sen takapihalle. Hän oli kaivanut valmiiksi syvän kuopan johon aikuinen mies mahtui hyvin. Ivan tiputti isänsä ruumiin kuoppaan ja lapioi sen päälle pienen, multaisen kummun._

_Hautakiveä ei ollut. Ivan oli jokin aika sitten ostanut äidilleen ja siskolleen kivet, mutta isälleen hän ei aikonut sitä kunniaa suoda. Isä saisi vain... Vain... Ivan vilkuili ympärilleen ja huomasi vähän matkan päässä suhteellisen pyöreän, noin kymmenen sentin levyisen kiven. Hän haki sen ja asetti hautakummun keskelle. _

_Ivan veti pienen veitsen taskustaan ja viilsi kämmeneensä haavan. Se ei ollut syvä tai pitkä, mutta siitä valui silti jonkin verran verta. Ivan antoi veren valua kivelle merkiksi katkerista muistoista ja tuskasta. Nyt sen voisi unohtaa. Hänen ei tarvitsisi ajatella sitä enää koskaan._

_Paitsi... Yao tulisi huomenna... Jos... Jos Ivan haluaisi jotakin... Jos hän voisi kertoa rakastavansa Yaoa... Hänen pitäisi kertoa kaikki. Alusta alkaen tähän päivään asti._

_Ivan päätti tehdä niin. Hän näyttäisi arvet ja kertoisi mitä oli tehnyt isälleen. Yao saisi päättää suostuisiko enää tapaamaan Ivania. Ei olisi enää salaisuuksia._

* * *

Ivanin teki mieli nauraa typeryydelleen. Ei salaisuuksia? Miten hän oli voinut edes ajatelle sellaista? Hänhän oli salaillut kaikkea koko ikänsä. Aina olisi jotain salattavaa.

Hyvä on, Ivan oli kertonut Yaolle menneisyydestään. Mutta paljon salaisuuksia jäi silti. Ivan ei ollut koskaan osannut puhua tunteistaan. Kukaan ei tiennyt miltä hänesä tuntui kun hän näki siskonsa kuoleman. Kun hän kuuli isänsä murhanneen äitinsä. Kun hän joutui seuraamaan sivusta sisarensa mielen hidasta mutta varmaa murtumista. Kun ei voinut tehdä mitään.

Se oli pahinta. Ivan syytti itseään niin monista asioista. Jos hän olisi ollut vanhempi ja vahvempi, hän olisi vinut estää äitinsä ja siskonsa kuolemat. Jos hän olisi edes tullut aiemmin paikalle, hän olisi voinut ainakin kuolla Katyushan puolesta ellei muuta. Jos hän olisi ollut vahvempi, hän olisi voinut ottaa vastaan kaikki Natalian iskut ja estää tätä joutumasta mielisairaalaan...

* * *

"_Ei! Ette saa viedä häntä!", Ivan huusi. Hän oli jo ryntäämässä hoitajien kimppuun kun isä tarttui häntä ranteista ja lukitsi ne selän taakse._

"_Poika, rauhoitu. Se on hänen omaksi parhaakseen."_

"_Ei! Natalia!"_

_Tyttö juoksi pitkin pihaa mielipuolisesti kikattaen. Hänen ennen silkkiset hopeahiuksensa olivat takkuntuneet miltei rastoiksi ja niitä peitti kuivahtanut mutakerros. Hänellä oli yllään repaleinn, jäänsininen mekko, sekin mudan peittämä._

_Tilanne olisi voinut vaikuttaa koomiselta; kolme aikuista miestä jahtaa kikattavaa pikkutyttöä, mutta tässä ei ollut mitään naurattavaa._

"_Juokse, Natalia! Mene piiloon!", Ivan huusi ja yritti tempautua irti isänsä otteesta._

_Äkkiä Natalia kompastui. Hän kieri ruohikolla pienen matkan ja jäi pöllämystyneenä istumaan. Mielisairaalan hoitajat nappasivat hänet hetkessä kiinni. Tyttö kiemurteli ja kirkui, potki ja raapi, jopa puri hoitajia jotka yrittivät raahata häntä mukanaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan mahtanut kolmelle aikuiselle miehelle mitään._

_Natalia pysyi hetken paikoillaan ja antoi miesten raahata häntä perässään. Äkkiä hän purskahti jälleen hulluun kikatukseen ja heittäytyi voimakkaasti sivulle._

_Hänen päänsä iskeytyi puunrunkoon. Kikatus loppui kuin seinään ja Ivan oli varma, että näki hullunkiillon häipyvän sisarensa silmistä. Natalian ilme oli puhtaasti hämmästynyt, hän katseli ympärilleen kuin yrittäen hahmottaa näkemäänsä. Yksi hoitajista nosti hänet syliinsä ja lähti kävelemään kohti autoa._

_Natalia aloitti rimpuilun uudelleen, mutta nyt hän toimi selvästi järkevämmin. Liikkeet olivat hallitumpia ja suunnitellumpia ja pariin kertaan tyttö oli vähällä päästä irti._

"_Isä! Isä, auta minua!", hän huusi pelästyneenä. Heidän isänsä ei liikahtanutkaan, jatkoi vain Ivanin pitelemistä paikallaan._

"_Ivan! Ivan! Isoveli! Ivan! Auta minua! Ivan!", Natalia huusi. Hänen äänensä murtui ja silmistä tulvahti kyyneliä. "Ivan! I-i-ivan! Ole kiltti... ", tyttö nyyhkytti._

"_Natalia, odota! Minä yritän!", Ivan huusi epätoivoisena ja tempoi entistä rajummin isäänsä vastaan._

_Hoitaja heitti Natalian autoon. Ivan kuuli yhä tytön itkuisen äänen._

"_Ivan! Minua pelottaa! Mitä täällä tapahtuu? Minne minut viedään? Ole kiltti ja auta minua!"_

_Siskon anelu oli vähällä särkeä Ivanin sydämen. Hän huusi sisarensa nimeä kunnes auto hävisi näkyvistä. Silloin isä avasi suunsa._

"_Ivan, sinä olit tuhma poika. Erittäin tuhma. Tämä tietää rangaistusta."_

* * *

Voi Natalia-parkaa... ;( Tässä viimeisessä muistossa Natalia on siis seitsemän ja Ivan kahdeksan.

Kommenoikaa ihmeessä, antakaa vastaukset edes seuraaviin kysymyksiin: 1. Minkä minä nyt laitan tähän ikärajaksi? ja 2. Sekoitanko loppuun vähän niin kuin "taikaa"? ;D Ettepäs arvaa miten mutta silti kertokaa... :3

Kiitos (jälleen kerran) **Pippuri-chan**, ainoa ihana kommentoija :3


	4. Uralin Pihlaja

Tietääkseni Ivanin äidillä ei ole nimeä, joten keksin sen :) Eli Ivanin äiti tunnetaan tässä ficissä nimellä _Natasha Braginski_. Kertokaa ihmeessä jos hänellä on jokin nimi jo valmiiksi... Ja sitten, en tiedä onko Katyushalla sukunimeä mutta tässä se on Braginski kun hän kerran on Ivanin sisko :3

* * *

Ei, älä ajattele sitä Jatka matkaa. Askel, askel, askel, tasaista tahtia. Älä ajattele Nataliaa. Älä ajattele rangaistusta. Se oli ohi. Hänen pitäisi pystyä unohtamaan... Hän oli luvannut unohtaa kerrottuaan Yaolle...

Ei. Älä ajattele varsinkaan Yaoa. Älä ajattele mitään, Ivan komensi itseään tiukasti. Laske askelia. Alle kilometri ja hän näkisi lapsuudenkotinsa... Jossa hän oli kokenut niin monta kauhun ja tuskan hetkeä. Mutta äiti oli ollut siellä... Elänyt, puhunut, laulanut lapsensa uneen... ja kuollut. Miehensä kädestä. Ivanissa kuohahti vanha viha kun hän ajatteli isäänsä. Huomaamaton hauta talon takana kätki paljon salaisuuksia...

Miten Ivan oli voinut koskaan kuvitella ettei olisi salaisuuksia? Typerä, lapsellinen kuvitelma. Aina olisi salaisuuksia. Hän ei koskaan kykenisi kerotomaan kaikkea. Ei edes Yaolle, ei edes vaikkei sitä kirjettä olisi koskaan kirjoitettu. Ivan ei voinut sille mitään, hän piti aina kaikki tunteensa sisällään; vihan, tuskan, kivun, pelon, mutta niiden lisäksi myös ilon, onnen, kiintymyksen ja rakkauden.

Yao ei tiennyt mitään. Hän ei tuntenut Ivanin tuskaa eikä myöskään tämän tunteita häntä kohtaan. Hän ei tiennyt, että yhdessä vietetyt tunnit olivat olleet kuin lyhyt pakomatka vankilasta jossa katkeroitunut nuori mies eli. Aina "rangaistuksen" jälkeen ivan oli lähtenyt Yaon luo heti kun kykeni liikkumaan – joskus tuntien, joskus päivien päästä. Yao oli antanut Ivanin elämään pinen pilkahduksen valoa: hän oli hetken saanut olla joku muu, tavallinen poika joka eli tavallisen perheensä kanssa eikä kantanut arpia selässään.

Viimeinen kadunpätkä... Ivan pyrähti juoksuun.

* * *

Yao yritti saada silmänsä pysymään auki. Hän oli ollut vähällä nukahtaa samalla muistominänsä kanssa... ja vaatihan pitkä, monta aikavyöhykettä ylittävä lentomatka muutenkin veronsa.

Ja antoi myös erilaisille muistoille.

Yao ei tiennyt Ivanin perheestä paljoakaan – eikä oikeastaan koko tämän menneisyydestä. Ivan ei ollut kertonut paljoa edes _silloin... _Hän tiesi vain että Ivanilla oli ollut isä, äiti ja kaksi siskoa, jotka olivat nyt kaikki kuolleet. Paitsi se toinen sisko... Nat... Natalia? Niin, hän istui mielisairaalassa.

Ivan ei ollut puhunut perheestään mitään ennen sitä iltaa. Yaokaan ei ollut kysellyt; Ivanin menneisyys oli ollut kuin sovittu tabu josta ei saanut mainita sanaakaan. Vain kerran Yao oli joutunut kunnolla miettimään mitä Ivanin kotona oikein tapahtui.

* * *

_Yao oli vähällä kiljahtaa säikähdyksestä kun hänen olkaansa kosketettiin. Hän oli seissyt hämärtyvässä illassa jo yli tunnin odottaen Ivania._

"_Ivan? Onko kaikki... Onko kaikki hyvin?", Yao kysyi huolestuneena. Toisen silmät kasvot olivat vitivalkoiset ja hänen hengityksensä rohisi kummallisesti._

"_O-on...", Ivan sopersi ja horjahti samassa niin että joutui ottamaan Yaosta tukea. "Kaikki on... Hyvin... Mennään... Pois täältä...", poika huohotti. Hän yskäisi ja sylkäisi suustaan hiukan jotain punaista. "Kauemmas... Hänestä... Pois täältä!", Ivan käski ja tarttui Yaoa kädestä yrittäen vetää tätä toiseen suuntaan kuin mistä oli tullut. _

"_Ivan? Mikä sinun on?"_

"_Pois täältä! Nyt!", Ivan komensi ja vilkaisi pelokkaasti taakseen. Hänen kotitalonsa saattoi erottaa kadun päässä tummana siluettina vielä melko vaaleaa taivsta vasten. "Tule nyt... ole... Kiltti...", Ivan anoi ja nyki Yao peräänsä. Yao päätti totella, hän tuki vapisevaa Ivania kunnes he olivat riittävän kaukana tämän kotitalosta._

_Äkkiä Ivan kompastui. Hän jäi huohottaen maahan edes yrittämättä nousta ylös._

"_Ya...", hän aloitti, mutta rohiseva yskänpuuska keskeytti sanat. Ivan yski ja yski kuin ei saisi happea, ja jokainen hengenveto kuulosti edellistä tukaisemmalta. Yskänpuuskan loputtua pojan suusta tulvahti verta._

_Yao teki sen mikä ensimmäisenä tuli mieleen: juoksi hakemaan apua. Pian hän palasi takaisin eräs ystävällinen ohikulkija mukanaan._

_Tämä ohikulkija oli pikien onneksi ystävällinen ja järkevä. Hän ei kysellyt turhaan, keitä he olivat tai mitä oli tapahtunut, vaan hälytti heti ambulanssin._

_Sen saapuessa Ivan tarttui Yaoa kdestä. "Älä... Kerro... Kuka minä... Olen... Sano- sano ettet tunne minua.", hän kuiskasi ja irrotti otteensa. Yao katsoi ensin Ivania kummastuneena mutta päätti sitten noudattaa tämän pyyntöä. Hän väitti ambulanssimiehille että oli ollut tulossa kotoaan, kun hän näki Ivanin ja juoksi tietysti hakemaan apua. Hän sanoi ettei ollutnähnyt Ivania ennen eikä siis tiennyt tämän nimeä tai asuinpaikkaa. Ambulanssimiehet hyväksyivät selityksen paremman puutteessa._

_Sairaalassa Ivan vietiin heti tutkittavaksi ja Yaon käskettiin odottaa aulassa. Lopulta eräs hoitaja tuli hänen luokseen – ja Yao huomasi joutuneensa kuulusteluun._

"_Tunnetko sinä tämän pojan?"_

"_En."_

"_Tiedätkö miksi hän on tuossa kunnossa?"_

"_En tiedä. Löysin hänet kadulta makaamasta, en tiedä mitä sitä ennen oli tapahtunut." Sehän oli lähes totta. Ei Yao tiennyt miksi Ivan oli saapunut siinä kunnossa._

"_Oletko aivan varma ettet tiedä kuka hän on?"_

"_Olen!"_

_Hoitaja huokasi._

"_Hyvä on. Kaipa meidän täytyy uskoa sinua. Anteeksi häiriö – ja kiitos kun hait hänelle apua – voit poistua nyt._

"_Saisinko... Voisitteko... Tai siis, mikä häntä vaivaa?", Yao kysyi. Hän yritti tavoitella tavallisen uteliasta äänensävyä, kuin ei varsinaisesti välittäisi mutta olisi kuitenkin hiukan huolissaan._

"_En voi ikävä kyllä paljastaa potilastietoja muille kuin omaisille." Äkkiä hoitajan ilme pehmeni hiukan. "Hän tulee kyllä paranemaan."_

_Yao yritti peittää helpotustaan._

"_Y-ymmärrän. Kiitos.", Yao sanoi ja poistui._

* * *

Yao räpytteli silmiään ja palautui nykyhetkeen. Hän muisti hyvin kuinka huolissaan oli ollut. Ivan eiollut suostunut kertomaan edes saraalassa mitään, harvoin edes nyökkäilemään tai pudistamaan päätään. Hän oli päässyt – tai tässä tapauksessa jotunut – ulos sairaalasta heti hengenvaaran mentyä ohi, sillä nimettömänä ja papertittoma hän ei kuulunut sairaanhoitopiiriin.

Paljon myöhemmin Yao oli yrittänyt vängätä selitystä.

* * *

"_Kerro."_

"_Miksi se sinua kiinnostaa?"_

"_Sinä olet minun ystävni, jos et ole sattunut huomaamaan. Kertoisit nyt!"_

"_En minä voi!"_

"_Kerro edes mikä sinua vaivasi, tai siis se mitä sairaalassa havaittin."_

"_Hyvä on. Voin kertoa että melkein kaikki oikean puolen kylkiluuni olivat murtuneet ja siksi yskin verta. Yksi hoitajista sanoi että näytän siltä että minua olii vedetty auton perässä."_

"_..."_

"_No oliko se niin tärkeä tieto?"_

"_...oltiinko sinua vedetty auton perässä?"_

"_No ei tietenkään! Riittääkö tämä tieto?"_

"_...tällä erää..."_

* * *

Nyt Yao tietysti ymmärsi mitä silloin oli todella tapahtunut: Ivan oli joutunut taas ruoskituksi. Ajatus sai Yaon miettimmän asioita. Ivan oli ruoskittu useita kertoja. Hän tiesi täsmälleen miltä se tuntui. Hän tiesi sen ruumiillisen kivun määrän, jonka iskut aiheuttivat, ja myös sen kuinka paljon tuskaa lisää kun iskut antaa joku läheinen ja rakas henkilö.

Vaikka Ivan ei varmasti ollut rakastanut isäänsä samalla tavalla tai yhtä paljon kuin Yao rakasti Ivania... _Kukaan _ei voisi _koskaan _rakastaa _ketään _yhtä paljon.

Joten miksi se oli tapahtunut?

Ivan työnsi vapisten portin auki. Hän katseli taloa, jossa oli asunut niin kauan. Hän saattoi nähdä mielessään, kuinka valot syttyivät ikkunoihin, äidin laulu kaikui keittiöstä, kaksi nauravaa pikkutyttöä juoksenteli puutarhassa, kuulla vasaran paukkeen verstaasta, paukkoon joka kertoi että jokin uusi lelu rakentui hyvää vauhtia... Ja kuinka hän itse istui pienen pihakuusen juurella nauttien kaikista tutuista ja turvallisista äänistä. Ivan kuvitteli kaiken niin elävästi, että miltei hämmentyi kun talo olikin pimeä ja hiljainen, puutarha villiintynyt ja äänetön.

Ainoa elävä ääni oli Ivanin hiljainen hengitys. Hän kulki varoen villiintyneiden kukkapenkkien yli kohti kahta hautaa. Siellä hän lysähti vapisten polvilleen. Hautojen ympärillä oli jostain syystä siisti, pieni ympyrä jolle rönsyilevä kasvillisuus ei ollut levinnyt. Maata peitti tiheä, sileä sammalmatto ja Katyushan haudalta kohosi kokonainen rypäs auringonkukkia. Ivan muisteli että oli upottanut siihen yhden siemenen... Yhden mutta selvästi elinvoimaisen kun se oli kasvanut ja levinnyt noin. Ivan työnsi kukkien vahvat varret hellästi sivuun ja luki kiveen kirjoitetun tekstin.

_"Катюша Брагинский [Katyusha Braginski]_

4.2.1987 - 8.6.1990

____

Вы любили малых пламя погасло [Olit pieni liekki jonka rakas sammutti]

____

Каждый день я скучаю по тебе больше и тяжелее [joka päivä kaipaan sua yhä kovemmin]

Ivan luki säkeet yhä uudelleen. Hän oli ostanut kivet ja päättänyt tekstit vasta muutamaa vuotta sitten. Hautaan ei viitsinyt kirjoittaa suoraa syytöstä; tuokin pieni vihjaus oli jo melkein liikaa. "Jonka rakas sammutti...", Ivan mutisi. Se oli totta; isä oli ollut heille kaikille hyvin rakas tuohon päivään saakka.

Ivan antoi kukkien taipua takaisin kiven eteen. Hän katseli vuorostaan äitinsä hautaa, tummaa kiveä josta kultainen teksti näytti hohtavan.

_"Наташа Брагинский_ [_Natasha Braginski]_

_5.12.1962 - 21.8.1989_

__

Вы были с нами в нескольких минутах häivän в то время как [Olit luonamme vain pienen hetken häivän]

__

Теперь воспоминания украшают каждый день [Nyt muistollas kaunistat jokaisen päivän]

Äkkiä Ivan huomasi itkevänsä. Pienen hetken häivän... Hän oli tuntenut äitinsä vain neljä lyhyttä vuotta. Kyyneleet kirvelsisät silmissä; hän ei ollut itkenyt pisaraakaan vuoteen. Ja sitä ennen hän oli ollut itkemättä yhdeksäntoista vuotta...

Ivanista tuntui että hän räjähtäisi ellei saisi puhua. Hän oli muistellut menneisyyttään viimeisten päivien aikaa enemmän kuin koskaan ennen. Ja yrittänyt paeta karvaita muistoja... Onnistumatta. Hän oli muistanut aina vain uusia asioita, asioita, jotka olisi hyvä unohtaa.

Hän oli alkanut myös hävetä tekojaan. Muttei ollut ketään, jolle kertoa, ei ketään, keltä pyytää anteeksi. Ei ollut perhettä, ei ystäviä, ei rakkautta. Oli vain tyhjyyttä ja yksinäisyyttä, kipua ja kuolemaa. Ja salaisuuksia. Aina vain salaisuuksia... Taas uusi muisto pyrki esiin jostakin mielen sopukasta.

* * *

_Ivan kapusi äitinsä syliin kuten joka ilta. Nämä hetket olivat onnellisin osa Ivanin päivää: siskot nukkuivat ja hän sai olla pienen puolituntisen äidin, joskus myös isän kanssa. Katyushan piti mennä nukkumaan jo kahdeksalta, Natalian puoli yhdeksän ja Ivanin yhdeksältä._

_Näin hän sai pienen hetken äitinsä kaiken huomion. He saattoivat jutella päivän tapahtumista tai äiti saattoi kertoa jonkin itse keksimänsä tarinan. Ivan sai istua äidin sylissä – vaikka olikin jo iso poika – ja tuntea olonsa rauhalliseksi ja turvalliseksi._

"_Матери..." _[_Äiti], hän sanoi epäröiden._

"_Да, ребенок?" _[_Niin, kulta?] Äiti hymyili lempeästi. Hän silitteli Ivanin hiuksia, jotka olivat täsmälleen samaa sävyä kuin hänen omansa._

_"Какие тайны?"_ [_Mitä salaisuudet ovat?], poika kysyi arasti. Mitä jos äiti nauraisi? Kai hänen jo pitäisi tietää mitä "salaisuus" tarkoitti. Mutta Ivan ei tiennyt._

_Äiti ei nauranut. Äiti oli aina niin viisas._

_"Секреты вещи, которые не говорят другие. Если кто-то говорит вам по секрету, не говори этого никому другому. _[_Salaisuudet ovat asioita, joita ei kerrota muille. Jos joku kertoo sinulle salaisuuden, et saa kertoa sitä yhtään kenellekään.]_

_"Что они необходимы? _[_Mihin niitä tarvitaan?]_

"_Иногда, некоторые вещи вы не хотите, чтобы рассказать всем. Но если кто-то говорит вам то, что заставит вас чувствовать себя несчастным, вы можете сказать мне, хоть раз сказал, что это секрет." __[Joskus tiettyjä asioita ei haluta kertoa kaikille. Mutta jos joku kertoo sinulle jotakin, mikä saa sinut tuntemaan olosi kurjaksi, voit kertoa sen minulle vaikka kertoja olisi sanonut että se on salaisuus.]_

_"Хотя я и обещал, что я не сказал?" [__Vaikka olisin luvannut etten kerro?]_

_"Плохо обещание лучше сломанной чем_ держать. _Если секрет причинить вам вред, вам нужно сказать кому-то. _[_Huono lupaus on parempi rikkoa kuin pitää. Jos salaisuus vahingoittaa sinua, se täytyy kertoa jollekulle.]_

_"__Вы или ваш папа?"_ [_Sinulle tai isälle?]_

_"Любой, кто может помочь. Но ребенку, помните, что вы можете сказать мне, и мой папа все. Просто обо всем."_ [_Kenelle tahansa joka voi auttaa. Mutta kulta, muista, että voit kertoa minulle ja isälle kaiken. Ihan kaiken.] Äiti rutisti Ivania lempeästi. Poika painautui äitiään vasten onnellisena._

_"У нас нет никаких секретов никогда, не так ли?" [__Meillä ei ole ikinä salaisuuksia, eikö niin?]_

_"Не нужно быть_. _Иногда, когда вы больше вы можете некоторые из своих секретов, но это не повредит. И даже, что если вы не хотите. Вы можете рассказать мне все, что вы хотите." _[_Ei tarvitse olla. Joskus kun olet isompi haluat ehkä joitakin omia salaisuuksia, mutta se ei haittaa. Eikä sekään jos et halua. Voit kertoa minulle kaiken minkä haluat.]_

_Samassa Ivanin isä astui huoneeseen. Hän hymyili ja nappasi Ivanin syliinsä viedäkseen tämän nukkumaan. Ivan tarrautui isäänsä unisena, ja ehti vielä panna merkille kuinka hellästi äiti ja isä katsoivat toisiaan. Isä vei ivanin sänkyyn ja peitteli hänet, ja hetken päästä äiti hiippaili vielä huoneeseen laulamaan, kuten joka ilta._

_"Вечер тихой песнею над рекой плывет_  
_Дальними зарницами светится завод..."_

_Ivan kuunteli äidin kaunista ääntä ja tunsi itsensä hetki hetkeltä väsyneemmäksi. Laulu ei ollut varsinainen kehtolaulu, mutta Ivan halusi silti kuulla sen joka ilta. Se oli oikeastaan surullinen kappale; se kertoi taakse jääneestä rakkaudesta. Ivanista se oli silti maailman kaunein sävelmä. Hän nukahti rauhalliseen uneen pehmeät sävelet korvissaan._

__

_Se oli viimeisiä onnellisia iltoja._

* * *

Huh, noissa hautatekstien keksimisessä meni __kauan__. Kommenttia onnistuiko hyvin? (Oikeastaan koko luvussa meni kauan... Siskoni nimitti nimut "ei ihan täysijärkiseksi" kun kulutin yli tunnin kääntäessäni noita venäjänkielisiä repliikkejä... :P)

Ylisuuret kiitokset kommentoijille :D

**Pippuri-chan**: Ainoa, joka vastasi kysymyksiini ihan suoraan :D Kiitos :3 Kyllä minä taidan sen taian tänne laittaa... ;) Ja hyvä jos "menneisyydessä eläminen" ei haittaa :)

**Yoosteippi**: Aah, kiitos kun nyt kommentoit :D Ja ihanaa jos pidät tästä vaikket tämän tyylisistä yleensä välittäisikään... Hienoa jos tasapaino muistojen ja nykyajan välillä säilyy, sillä välillä pohdin tekevätkö "liiat" muistot tästä liian sekavan ja rikkinäisen mutten raaski jättää mitään pois... ;)

**454kg**: Oh-my-God. You were first people how comment my fanfiction in english :D Maaaaaany thanks. I was so, so so happy when I read your comment 3 And so proud 'cause you have managed read this in finnish even if you don't speak finnish yourself :D (Sorry, my english sucks... Try to understand, please :))

Muuten, tuo kappale, jota Ivanin äiti laulaa, on ihan oikea venäläinen kappale :) Ette usko miten kauan tuhlasin aikaa löytääkseni jonkun johon olisi sekä suomen- että venäjänkieliset sanat... -.-'

Jos ketään kiinnostaa, tässä sanat: (jotka kuuluvat siis tekijälleen, eivät minulle)

Вечер тихой песнею над рекой плывет  
Дальними зарницами светится завод  
Где-то поезд катится точками огня  
Где-то под рябинушкой парни ждут меня  
Ой рябина кудрявая белые цветы  
Ой рябина рябинушка что взгрустнула ты  
Лишь гудки певучие смолкнут над водой  
Я иду к рябинушке тропкою крутой  
Треплет под кудрявою ветер без конца  
Справа кудри токаря слева кузнеца  
Ой рябина кудрявая белые цветы  
Ой рябина рябинушка что взгрустнула ты  
Днем в цеху короткие встречи горячи  
А сойдемся вечером сядем и молчим  
Смотрят звезды летние молча на парней  
И не скажут ясные кто из них милей  
Ой рябина кудрявая белые цветы  
Ой рябина рябинушка что взгрустнула ты  
Кто из них желаннее руку сжать кому  
Сердцем растревоженным так и не пойму  
Оба парня смелые оба хороши  
Милая рябинушка сердцу подскажи  
Ой рябина рябинушка оба хороши  
Ой рябина рябинушка сердцу подскажи

Ja suomennos: (joka kuuluu tekijälleen)

Illan tuuli soittaa jo latvaa pihlajan  
Kaupungilta kuulen nyt valssin niin kaihoisan  
Pihlajasta se kertoo, on tuttu tarina sen  
Muistan Uralin rinteillä valkolatvuksen

Niin kuin seppelepäinen vain nuori morsian on  
loisti pihlajan huntu tuo alla auringon

Kauas tuonne jääneen nyt tiedän pihlajan  
Kauas kulki tieni, jäi hän jota rakastan  
Syksyn punaiset marjat kuin kyynel pihlajan on  
Itkin pihlajan lailla, on sydän onneton

Niin kuin seppelepäinen vain nuori morsian on  
loisti pihlaja kerran tuo alla auringon

Kenties kerran soittaa taas tuuli lauhemmin  
Kaupunkien pauhu jää taakse viimeinkin  
Missä pihlaja kukkii taas armaan nähdä mä saan  
Luonto puhkeaa kukkaansa jälleen kauneimpaan

Silloin seppelepäinen taas nuori morsian on  
Loistaa pihlajan huntu tuo alla auringon


	5. Tuuliviiri

"Anna anteeksi, äiti...", Ivan sopersi. "Anna anteeksi..." Miehen sanat takertuvat kurkkuun. Hän saattoi nähdä perheensä ympärillään.

Katyusha. Pieni, suloinen sisko.

"Sunä olit myöhässä. Jos olisit tullut aiemmin, olisit voinut pelastaa minut. Mutta ei. Olit myöhässä ja minä kuolin. Sinä tapoit minut. Muista se."

"Ei...", Ivan kuiskasi karhealla äänellä. "Katyusha... Minä halusin suojella sinua... Anna anteeksi... Ole kiltti..."

Katyusha oli kadonnut. Nyt Ivan näki Natalian.

"Sinä et auttanut minua, vaikka pyysin. Annoit heidän viedä minut. Katselit vierestä kun minua hakattiin. Olet heikko. Muista se."

"Natalia... Minä yritin auttaa! Yritin!"

Nyt Ivan näki isänsä.

"Poika. Sinä tapoit minut. Tapoit oman isäsi. Tuhosit sukusi kunnian. Et totellut minua. Saat kantaa jälkiä siitä ikuisesti."

"Sinä olit murhaaja!", Ivan huusi. "Tapoit tyttäresi! Tapoit vaimosi!"

Sitten Ivan näki äitinsä. Hän katsoi voimattomana kun tämä avasi suunsa, ja valmistautui kuulemaan lisää syytteitä.

"Ivan, herää. Tämä ei ole todellista. Sinun täytyy herätä. Se ei ollut totta. Siskosi rakastavat sinua. He eivät koskaan sanoisi noin. Herää, Ivan! Nyt!"

Äiti katsoi Ivania myrskynharmailla silmillään. Hänen kasvonsa olivat vakavat. Äkkiä ilme muuttui lempeämmäksi.

"Olen niin ylpeä sinusta. Rakastan sinua aina, oma pieni poikani. Muista, että voit aina kertoa minulle kaiken. Myös silloin kun luulet etten ole luonasi."

Äiti kumartui silittämään Ivanin hiuksia, kuten vuosia sitten.

"Herää, Ivan. Sinulla on vielä paljon työtä. Äiti rakastaa sinua. Muista se."

* * *

Ivan ponnahti istumaan. Oliko hän tosiaan nukahtanut? Kaikki oli tuntunut niin todelliselta. Äidin käsi hänen hiuksillaan... Ja perheenjäsenten julmat sanat.

Äiti oli sanonut ettei se ollut totta. Ivan päätti uskoa. Hän oli halunnut auttaa sisariaan. Varmasti nämä ymmärsivät.

Ivan käpertyi maahan kahden hautakiven väliin. Kesäyö oli lämmin ja hän nukahti nopeasti. Hiljainen tuuli keinutti kukkien varsia ja hiveli nukkuvan ivanin kasvoja. Pienen hetken hän hymyili unissaan, ja sen pienen hetken hän näytti samalta kuin vuosia sitten äitinsä sylissä.

* * *

Moskovan lentokentällä Yao astui vihdoin ulos koneesta. Hän kulki muiden matkustajien kera putkea pitkin kohti terminaalia ja venytteli varovasti puutuneita jäseniään. Hän pääsi nopeasti ulos, koska oli pakannut kaikki tavaransa pieneen, mukana koneessa kulkevaan selkäreppuun.

Ulkona tuuli. Yao pysähtyi liukuovien eteen ja veti puhdasta ilmaa syvälle keuhkoihinsa. Se toi Ivanin hänen mieleensä, ilma jotenkin maistui samanlaiselta. Ja tuntui. Koskaan ei voinut tietää, milloin tuuli kääntyy. Ja Ivanin mieliala oli kääntyillyt kuin tuuliviiri...

* * *

_Ivan seisoi pienellä kukkulalla metsän reunassa. Sen laelta avautui henkeäsalpaava näkymä: savunharmaa taivas, silmänkantamattomiin puhdasta, koskematonta metsää ja aivan taivaanrannassa pieni pilkahdus taivaansävyistä vettä. Jos asettui makaamaan kallion reunalle ja katsoi suoraan alaspäin, näki myös sisukkaan pienen auringonkukkaryppään._

_Ivan levitti kätensä ja nojautui tuulta vasten. Tuuli tarttui hänen pitkään kaulaliinaansa ja veti sen lopulta mukanaan. Ivan kääntyi katsomaan taakseen._

_Hymyilevä Yao seisoi alarinteessä kaulaliina kädessään. Ivan ojensi kätensä auttaakseen tämän ylös. Yao epäröi. Hän työnsi kaulaliinan Ivanin käteen ja jäi itse seisomaan paikalleen._

"_Tulisit nyt, Yao!", Ivan pyysi._

"_Eeen minä taida... Eikö sieltä ole aika pitkä pudotus?"_

"_Pelkäätkö sinä?", Ivan kysyi pilkallinen sävy äänessään. Hän kietaisi kaulaliinan huolimattomasti kaulansa ympärille._

"_En!", Yao väitti punastuen aavistuksen._

"_Uskomatonta. Sinä pelkäät korkeita paikkoja."_

"_En pelkää! Minä en vain..."_

_Ivan käänsi pahantuulisena selkänsä. Hän vilkaisi näkymää. Se tuntui menettäneen värinsä, edes aurongonkukat eivät hohtaneet enää kuin äsken._

"_Sinä pelkäät... Kaikki pelkäävät.", Ivan mutisi itsekseen pää painuksissa ja kädet taskuissa. "Miksi kaikki pelkäävät minua?", hän kuiskasi ja kääntyi silmät salamoiden Yaoon päin. "Minä luulin että sinä olisit erilainen. Kuvittelin..." Ivan nielaisi lauseen lopun. Ei sillä ollut väliä mitä hän oli kuvitellut. Ei kukaan välittänyt hänen ajatuksistaan. Hän lähti alaspäin töytäisten – kenties vahingossa, kenties ei – Yaoa ohi kulkiessaan._

_Hän ei ehtinyt kulkea pitkään kun joku tarttui häntä käsivarresta. Ivan yriti riuhtaista itsensä irti muttei onnistunut ja kääntyi vihaisena kiinni pitäjän puoleen._

"_Älä viitsi, Ivan."_

"_Älä viitsi?", Ivan tiuskaisi. "Tämä on minulle tärkein paikka maailmassa mutta _sinua pelottaa._"_

"_Minkä minä sille voin? Mutta..." Yao hiljeni ja punastui._

"_Mutta mitä?"_

"_Ei minua pelota jos sinä olet kanssani...", Yao mutisi kengilleen. Ivan kuuli silti selvästi ja hänen kasvonsa levisivät hymyyn. Hän otti Yaoa kädestä ja kiipesi uudelleen kukkulan huipulle. Tuuli vilvoitti kasvoja ja pyyhki hiuksia sinne tänne. Ivan vilkaisi Yaoa; mitä tämä pitäisi Ivanin lempipaikasta?_

_Yao seisoi vieressä silmät tiukasti kiinni._

"_Apua...", hän inahti. Ivan tuhahti. Hän laski kätensä Yaon suljetuille silmille._

"_Avaa silmäsi."_

"_Lupaatko ettet ota käsiäsi pois?"_

"_Lupaan. Avaa ne nyt vaan."_

_Yao avasi silmänsä hitaasti. Ivan tunsi ripsien kärjet kämmeniään vasten. Hän raotti sormiaan niin että Yao näki hänen kasvonsa._

"_Älä ota niitä pois!", Yao kiljahti ja iski omat kätensä Ivanin sormien päälle._

"_Mitä sinä pelkäät?"_

"_Että putoan."_

"_Jos lupaan etten päästä sinua putoamaan?"_

_Yao laski omat kätensä ja kurkisti Ivanin silmiä tämän sormien välistä. Ne näyttivät kyllä vilpittömiltä..._

"_Lupaatko?"_

"_Lupaan." Ivan nosti kätensä pois ja astahti Yaon viereen. Tämä katsoi näkymää henkeään pidätellen._

"_Kaunista...", hän kuiskasi. Ivan hymyili._

"_Katso suoraan alas", hän komensi. Yao katsoi häntä kauhistuneena._

"_Suoraan alas?"_

"_Mene makuullesi niin et voi pudota."_

_Hetken viivyteltyään Yao totteli. Hän asettui vatsalleen ja kurkisti alas._

"_Ihania!", hän huudahti. "Miten ne voivat kasvaa täällä?"_

"_Ne ovat vahvoja..." Ivan istui polvillaan Yaon vieressä unelmoiva katse silmissään. Uusi tuulenpuuska saapui ja leyhytti Ivanin hiuksia. Hän hypähti äkkiä pystyyn kallion reunalle ja vetäisi Yao mukanaan. Tämä puristi tiukasti Ivanin kättä mutta piti silmänsä auki._

_Ivan kiersi Yaon taakse ja levitti tämän kädet._

"_Tunnetko sen? Tuuleen voi nojata." Ivan astahti Yaon viereen ja levitti omat kätensä. Tuuli työnsi voimakkaasti taaksepäin, siihen pystyi tosiaan nojaamaan. Ivan seisoi luottavaisena tuulta vasten ja vähitellen myös Yao uskaltautui antautumaan tuuleen. Äkkiä kiinalainen nauroi. Tuuli sieppasi äänen ja kuljetti kaikua mukanaan. Ivanista tuo ääni oli kaunein hänen koskaan kuulemansa, hänen teki itsekin mieli nauraa sitä kuunnellessa. Ja miksi ei, Ivan tuumi ja päästi ilon purkautumaan kuplivana nauruna._

_Tuulenpuuska laantui. Ivan katsoi Yaoa hohtaen riemua, ja myös toisen pelko oli pyyhkiytynyt pois. Ivan astui pari askelta taaksepäin alarinteeseen ja tuijotti Yaon kasvoja._

"_Mitä nyt?", Yao ihmetteli. Hän kampasi sormillaan hiuksiaan, jotka olivat riistäytyneet tuulessa irti niitä siististi kiinni pitelevästä nauhasta. "Näytänkö minä noin kamalalta?", hän sanoi yrittäen naurahtaa._

"_Et. Sinä olet kaunis. Minä teen muistoa...", Ivan vastasi hiljaa._

_Yao ei ehtinyt kysyä mitä Ivan tarkoitti. Uusi tuulenpuuska töytäisi häntä ja Yao horjahti eteenpäin tönäisten Ivania joka kaatui taaksepäin. He kierivät ruohikkoista rinnettä alas, Ivan nauraen ja Yao kirkuen._

_Lopulta huumaava vauhti pysähtyi. Yao oli hetken täysin pyörällä päästään, mutta kun maailma asettui paikoilleen hän havaitsi makaavansa selällään kasteisen maan ja Ivanin läpimän vartalon välissä. Ivanin ametistisilmät katsoivat tutkivasti hänen kasvojaan. Yao lehahti punaiseksi._

"_Anteeksi...", hän mutisi nolona ja yritti nousta ylös olettaen että Ivan tekisi samoin. Venäläinen ei liikahtanutkaan ja Yao lysähti uudelleen maata vasten. Hän ei onnistunut löytämään päästään yhtäkään järkevää ajatusta. Ivanin jo hetken kestänyt pohdiskelu kuitenkin päättyi ja hän painoi huulensa Yaon huulille tukahduttaen sekavan kysymystulvan._

_Yao lakkasi yrittämästä ajatella. Hän keskittyi vain nauttimaan tuosta täydellisestä, aivan liian lyhyestä hetkestä._

* * *

Niin se meni aina. Iloinen, vihainen, iloinen. Ivanin mieliala vaihteli suunnasta toiseen niin nopeasti, että Yao meni päästään pyörälle. Vähitellen hän oli oppinut tulkitsemaan Ivania paremmin ja lopettamaan pahan tuulen puuskat lyhyeen, kuten hänen äsken muistelemassaan tapauksessa...

Yaon silmästä vierähti kyynel. Hän kulutti seuraavat viisitoista minuuttia yrittäen vakuutella itselleen, että sen aiheuti vain tuuli. Ei mikään typerä ajatus eikä varsinkaan muisto Ivanin vapautuneesta naurusta... Ei ei ei. Se johtui tuulesta.

Ja silti Ivanin nauru kaikui Yaon korvissa... Hän jähmettyi hetkeksi tajutessaan että se oli ainoa kerta, jolloin Ivan oli oikeasti nauranut. Hymyillyt hän oli usein, vaikka hymy olikin vain harvoin iloinen. Mutta se nauru... Yao ei ollut koskaan kuullut mitään niin puhdasta ja kaunista.

Nyt. Lopetat. Se. On. Ohi, Yao hoki – tai ainakin yritti. Hän lähti kävelemään poispäin lentokentältä reipasta tahtia. Hän oli varannut huoneen pienestä hotellista keskustan laidalla. Suunta sinne. Yao tarvitsi hetken aikaa henkiseen valmistautumiseen.

* * *

Hotellihuoneessaan Yao teki listan asioista, jotka piti sanoa Ivanille.

1. _Miksi sinä teit sen?_

_2. Minä rakastan sinua_

Sen Yao yliviivasi monta kertaa. Hän oli kirjoittanut sen ajattelematta. Tai pikemminkin ajatellen ihan liikaa...

2. _Tapa minut._

Se näytti julmalta paperille kirjoitettuna. Yao pysähtyi pureskelemaan huultaan ja piirteli paperin toiselle puolelle ajatuksiinsa uppoutuneena.

Hetken päästä hän huomasi piirtäneensä auringonkukan. Ja Ivanin. Vieläpä melko hyvin, Yao oli aina pitänyt piirtämisestä. Edelleen ajatuksissaan hän jatkoi kuvaa; vahvisti rajauksia, lisäsi varjoja, laittoi hiukset ja takinliepeet liehumaan tuulessa ja juuttui vaikka kuinka kauaksi aikaa silmiin. Hän muisti ne tarkalleen, värin, muodon, ilmeikkyyden... Sitä oli vaikea saada paperille. Turhautuneena Yao jätti silmät hetkeksi sikseen ja siirtyi piirtämään Ivanin huulille pienen hymyn. Se onnistui. Ja auttoi jopa löytämään silmiin sen puuttuvan jonkin.

Yao katsoi kuvaa tyytyväisenä. Se oli täydellinen piirros Ivanista onnellisena. Yaon silmät juuttuivat Ivanin huuliin; hän ei voinut olla muistelematta niitä monia kertoja kun...

Hetkessä Yao oli sutannut koko kuvan. Hän heitti paperin vihaisena roskakoriin. Tämä oli typerää. Mitä hyötyä oli istua täällä piirtämässä? Hänen pitäisi etsiä Ivania.

Yao työnsi avainkortin taskuunsa ja lähti ulos.

* * *

Ivan havahtui äkkiä puutarhassa. Se kummallinen rauhallisuus, jonka vallassa hän oli nukahtanut, säilyi yhä. Hän nousi ylös ja pudisteli mullan vaatteistaan katsellen samalla ympärilleen. Ivan päätti ryhtyä siistimään puutarhaa. Puutarhavajan avain löytyi tutusta paikasta portaana toimivan kiven alta, ja vajasta löytyivät kaikki työkalut siistissä järjestyksessä.

Ivan ryhtyi työhän nauttien ruumiillisesta rasituksesta. Hän tunkeutui puutarhan jokaiseen kolkkaan, kiskoi rikkaruohot juuriltaan, katkoi kutsumattomat puiden taimet ja teki useita löytöjä.

Erään vanhan koivun oksanhaarassa nökötti yhä pieni puumaja, joka oli saanut toimia useiden leikkien näyttämönä. Erään pienen kuusen alta löytyi jo lukemattomaksi liuennut "aarrekartta". Ja eräästä nurkkauksesta Ivan löysi äitinsä vaaliman juhannusruusupensaan. Sen alueen Ivan siisti hellästi ja varovasti. Pensas oli täydessä kukassa, joten Ivan katkasisi muutaman oksan äitinsä haudalle. Suuret, puhtaanvalkoiset kukat levittivät hentoa tuoksuaan yllättävän laajalle alueelle.

Ivan laski ne äitinsä haudalle hyräillen hiljaa vanhaa kehtolauluaan.

* * *

Jälleen ylipaljon kiitoksia ainoalle kultaiselle kommentoijalle, **Pippuri-chan**ille.

Sitten muutama juttu tästä luvusta...

-Tässä oli vain yksi muisto. Hui O.o

-Jostain syystä tuo muisto (jota kutsun itse jostakin kummallisesta syystä "Auringonkukkamuistoksi") on oma suosikkikohtani koko ficissä. Siksipä toivon että sitä kommentoitaisiin :D

-Yksi kaverini sanoi, että tuo muisto muistuttaa Titanicia. En ole nähnyt sitä itse (tiedän, olen outo), joten en tarkoittanut matkia sitä -mitenköhän se olisi edes mahdollista kun en itse ole nähnyt koko elokuvaa?

Loppua lähestytään... Tämän jälkeen enää yksi tai kaksi lukua, riippuen siitä kuinka paljon innostun lisäilemään väleihin kaikkea vähemmän tarpeellista.


	6. Minä luotin sinuun

Nyt on pakko sano että Titanic on viimein nähty! Ihana, suloinen, tosiaankin klassikko! Ja kiitos tämän ficin kommetoijien se tuli katsottua 3

Juups mutta, toisiksi viimeinen luku :) Tuleepas haikea olo, olen jostain syystä kiintynyt tähän ficciin...

Ja anteeksi kun kesti, nyt on sentään kunnon syy; FF ei antanut julkaista uutta lukua. -.-'

* * *

Yao painoi jännittyneenä Ivanin asunnon ovikelloa. Ei ääntäkään vastaukseksi. Toisen kerran. Kolmannen, neljännen, viidennen, kuudennen... Ei mitään. Yao alkoi hermostua, hän iski nyrkkinsä oveen ja oli juuri huutamassa postiluukusta kun viereisen asunnon ovi aukeni. Rappukäytävään astui likainen, alkoholilta haiskahtava ja lievästi sanoen ärtynyt keski-ikäinen mies. Hän alkoi karjua Yaolle nopeaan tahtiin venäjäksi. Yao osasi kyllä puhua venäjää melko hyvin, mutta mies puhui kummallisesti korostaen ja aivan liian nopeasti. Hän erotti vain sanat "Braginski", "ei" ja "koti", joista hän saattoi päätellä ettei Ivan ollut kotona. Yao avasi suunsa kysyäkseen missä Ivan sitten oli, kun mies heristi nyrkkiään. Yao kohotti kulmiaan ja esitti kysymyksensä. Mies osoitti rappusia ja haukkui sekä Yaon että Ivanin maan rakoon. Yao kohotti ylpeästi leukaansa ja vastasi samalla mitalla. Mies hiljeni hetkeksi äimistyneenä ja Yao poistui. Kun hän asteli kadulle, erään asunnon ikkunasta lennähti savinen kukkaruukku ja kuului pitkä litania venäjän kielen törkeimpiä kirouksia.

* * *

Ivan asteli pihasta ja lukitsi portin huolellisesti jäljessään. Hän kulki pitkin katua ajatuksiinsa uponneena, vanhaa kehtolauluaan hyräillen. Hän ei tiennyt minne oli menossa eikä mistä tulossa, pienen hetken oli vain tässä ja nyt, ei mennyttä eikä tulevaa. Kaikki olisi täydellistä jos hän vain kuulisi vielä toiset askeleet vierellään...

Menneisyys vyöryi takaisin hyökyaallon lailla. Ivn haukkoi henkeään menneen tukahduttavassa puristyksessa. Kuin itsestään hänen jalkansa kääntyivät kohti paikkaa, johon hän oli Yaon poissaollessa mennyt rauhoittumaan ja olemaan yksin kuristavien ajatustensa kanssa. Paikkaan, joka ei muuttunut koskaan.

* * *

Yao juoksi kohti Ivanin lapsuudenkotia. Hän havaitsi heti portilla, ettei siellä ollut ketään. Ensin hän pettyi; entä jos Ivania ei löytyisi tämän kaiken jälkeen mistään? Vielä hetken epäröityään Yao päätti kivuta portin yli puutarhaan.

Ivan oli ollut siellä. Eikä siitä ollut kauaa. Yao kulki varoen pitkin siistiä puutarhaa katsellen ihailevasti erilaisia kasveja. Puutarha oli selvästi hoidettu juuri äsken. Senkö Ivan oli täällä tehnyt? Ajatus hymyilytti Yaoa... Kunnes kireä arpi lopetti hymyn taas.

Yao jatkoi kävelyä turhautuneena. Miksei mennyttä voinut muuttaa? Tai edes pyyhkiä muistoja pois?

Äkkiä Yao havaitsi seisovansa vastapäätä kahta hautakiveä. Hänen kämmenensä hikosivat kun hän tajusi mitä ne olivat. Hetken hän seisoi jähmettyneenä, mutta kumartui sitten lukemaan tekstit. Hän takelteli hetken venäläisten sanojen kanssa ja pyöritteli lauseita mielessään ennen kuin ymmärsi niiden sisällön.

Kun Yao vihdoin suoristautui, hänen poskillaan valui kyyneliä. Siinä he olivat; Ivanin äiti ja sisko. Yao värähti miettiessään missä tämän isä oli. Hän luki hautojen pienet runonsäkeet yhä uudelleen. Niihin oli patoutunut koko tunteiden kirjo vihasta rakkauteen.

Yaon silmät kääntyivät Katyushan haudalla kasvaviin auringonkukkiin. Pisin oli hänen mittasensa, siis Ivanin olkapään tasolla.

Oli vielä yksi paikka josta hän voisi etsiä. Ivanin oli pakko olla siellä. Yao pakottautui kävelemään portille rauhallisesti ja säntäsi juoksuun vasta tiellä.

* * *

Ivan kulki läpi valoisan, vanhan metsän. Hän ei tiennyt miksi tuli tänne – hän ei ollut käynyt täällä kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun oli tuonut Yaon mukanaan. Ivan ei myöntänyt sitä itselleen, mutta syvällä mielessään hän jostain syystä odotti. Tähän paikkaan liittyi niin vahva muisto Yaosta... Siellä oli pakko olla _jotakin _erityistä. Kaikuja, tuoksuja, muistoja, kenties jopa... Jopa jotain elävää. _Joku._

Sitä Ivan ei uskaltanut toivoa edes alitajunnassaan.

* * *

Yao juoksi pitkin tietä kovempaa kuin olisi uskonut jaksavansa. Vesi valui silmsitä, kylkeä pisti, hengitys alkoi käydä raskaaksi. Silti hän ei hidastanut vauhtia.

"Pysähdy! Älä mene sinne! Pysähdy, pysähdy, pysähdy _nyt_!", Järki kirkui hänen päässään.

"Ei, älä pysähdy! Juokse lujempaa! Pian olet hänen luonaan.", Tunne puolestaan hymisi.

Yao työnsi molemmat äänet syrjään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella, hän vain juoksi. Yhä lujempaa, nopeampaa tahtia, pidemmin askelin. Tuntui ettei aikaa ollut enää.

* * *

Ivan lysähti polvileen kukkulan harjalla. _Siellä ei ollut mitään._ Ei ääniä, ei hajuja, ei ketään. Paikka oli yhtä kaunis kuin aina ennenkin, mutta jopa tutussa kauneudessa oli kuollut sävy, kuin katselisi pestyä ja parhaisiinsa puettua ruumista. Taivasta peitti harmaa, läpäisemätön pilviverho, kaukainen järvi ei kimallellut, puut olivat synkkiä ja tummanpuhuvia. Miten Ivan oli voinut kuvitella löytävänsä täältä jotain? Tämähän oli vain yksi paikka muiden joukossa. Ei mitään erityistä. Ei mitään erilaista. _Ei mitään._

* * *

Yao syöksähti metsäpolulle. Hän hyppi yli juurien, juoksi välittämättä kasvoja sivaltelevista oksista, syöksyi läpi tiheikköjen.

Metsän reunssa Yao pysähtyi kuin seinään. Ivan todella oli siellä.

* * *

Ivan kuuli pienen oksanrasahduksen ja käännähti katsomaan alaspäin. Hänen silmänsä levisivät kun hän näki Yaon. Hän nousi konemaisesti seisomaan silmät naulittuina kiinalaismiehen kasvoihin. Ivan lähti harppomaan rinnettä alas ja pysähtyi metrin päähän Yaosta.

"Mitä. Sinä. Teet. Täällä?", hän sihahti.

"Tulin kysymään sinulta jotakin", Yao vastasi yllättyen itsekin äänensä tyyneydestä.

"Mitä kysyttävää sinulla vielä on?", Ivan sähisi hampaat irvessä. Ilo Yaon näkemisestä oli vaihtunut raivoon – sen kirjeen takia. Ivan ei voinut olla toistelematta sen rivejä päässään.

"Miksi sinä ru... Teit tämän?", Yao kysyi viitaten kasvojensa arpeen.

"Miksi _minä _tein?", Ivan toisti äimistyneenä."Minä? Miksi _sinä_ et vastannut? Miksi kirjoitit sen kirjeen? Miksi petit minut? _Miksi sinä jätit minut?_", Ivan karjui raivoissaan.

"_Sinä_ et vastannut!"

"Ei ollut mitään mihin vastata!"

"_Ei mitään_? Yksikään niistä lähes tuhannesta lähettämästäni kirjeestä ei siis ollut vastaamisen arvoinen?"

"Minä olen saanut tasan yhden kirjeen! Ja se ei tosiaankaan ollut vastaamisen arvoinen! Ei olisi pitänyt luottaa sinuun!"

"Älä valehtele! Minä kirjoitin satoja kirjeitä! Ja odotin vastausta! Minä uskoin sinua! Luotin sinuun! Minä... Minä rakastin sinua!", Yao huusi takaisin ääni sortuen. Mitä ihmettä Ivan tarkoitti? "Enkä ikinä pettäisi sinua. En halunnut jättää sinua."

"Ai oikein _rakastit_?", Ivan toisti pilkallisesti. "Miksi sitten kirjoitit sen? Etkä pettäisi minua? _Mikä se kuva sitten oli_?"

"Mistä sinä puhut?", Yao tiuskaisi.

"Siitä kirjeestä! Ainoasta jonka lähetit! Ja siitä kuvasta joka oli siinä mukana", Ivan vastasi kiristellen hampaitaan. Yao tuijotti häntä kulmat kurtussa.

"Ivan. Minä lähetin satoja kirjeitä. Yhdessäkään ei ollut mitään kuvaa mukana."

"Satoja? _Satoja?_ Laskutaidossasi taitaa olla vikaa. Minä sain vain yhden. Ja siinä oli kuva."

"Mitä siinä oikein sanottiin?", Yoa kysyi epätoivoisena. Hän ei edes jaksanut välittää loukkauksesta.

Ivan lausui koko kirjeen pehemällä äänellä välittämättä sisällään jäytävästä tuskasta. Yaon ilme muuttui lause lauseelta yhä tyrmistyneemmäksi.

"Mitä siinä kuvassa oli?", hän kysyi heikosti.

"Kyllä sinä sen tiedät. Ja minä tiedän varsin hyvin että uskoin turhuuteen. Olin heikko ja typerä, vain leikkikalusi, lapsellinen ja arvoton vihattavaksi. Mutta voin kertoa että toiveesi toteutui. Minä vihaan sinua."

"Mutta minä en vihaa sinua! Ole..."

"Halveksit silti."

"En! Ole kiltti ja usk-"

"Seuraukset oli varmaan tosiaan mielenkiintoista nähdä?"

"Lopeta tuo! Kuuntele min-"

"Et ole varmaan koskaan tehnyt mitään kiinnostavampaa kuin maannut heikkona maassa ruoskittavana."

"Kuuntele minua!"

"Sattuiko se?"

"KUUNTELE!"

"Typerä kysymys, kyllähän minä tiedän. Se sattuu. Vaikka sinustahan se oli vain kiinnostavaa..."

Yao polkaisi jalkaansa.

"Nyt olet hiljaa ja kuuntelet!"

"Miksi ihmeessä? Olen kuullut kaiken minä tarvitsen. Tai lukenut. Mitä sanottavaa sinulle muka jäi sen jälkeen?"

"MINÄ EN KIRJOITTANUT SITÄ!"

"Miksi minä uskoisin tuon?"

"Oliko se käsin kirjoitettu?", Yao kysyi helpottuneena. Vihdoinkin Ivan suostui kuuntelemaan.

"...ei. Mutta kuori oli sinun käsialaasi."

"Se on ollut helppo varastaa! Ole kiltti ja usko minua! En ole kirjoittanut sitä! En ikinä kirjoittaisi mitään sellaista!"

"Entä se kuva?"

"En edes tiedä mitä siinä oli!"

"Sinä."

"Kiitos, tuo auttoikin hurjan paljon.", Yao vastasi purevalla äänensävyllä.

"Ja... Joku jota minä en tunne. Mutta sinä ilmeisesti varsin hyvin.", Ivan jatkoi katkeraan sävyyn.

"Mitä siinä _tapahtui_?"

"Sinä suutelit häntä.", Ivan kertoi vastahakoisesti. Yaon suu lonksahti auki.

"Ei se voi olla totta. Se on väärennetty. Voin vaikka vannoa etten ole... Tehnyt mitään tuollaista", hän sanoi punastuen aavistuksen.

"Miksi minä uskoisin?"

"Ivan Braginski! Minä vannon etten ole koskaan suudellut ketään muuta kuin sinua!", Yao karjahti. Ivan tuijotti häntä hetken tutkivasti.

"Miksi sinä tulit silloin kun ruoskin sinut?"

"Halusin varmistaa että olet elossa. Halusin kuulla... Monia asioita. Ja kertoa."

"Miksi sinä palasit nyt?"

"Halusin kysyä miksi teit sen. Ja... Muistatko sen sopimuksemme?"

Ivan nyökkäsi pienesti.

"Aioin pyytää sinua tappamaan minut", Yao tunnusti.

"Miksi ihmeessä?", Ivan kysyi niin hämmästyneenä että unohti olla vihainen.

"Koska... Minä..." Yao hiljeni punaisena. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään.

"Yao", Ivan aloitti äkkiä. "Minä en vihaa sinua enää."

Yao naurahti varovasti ja irvisti kun arpi kiristyi taas.

"Kiitos.", hän tuhahti. Ivan katoi hämmentyneenä Yaon arpea.

"Sinä et voi nauraa."

"Oliko se kysymys?"

"Minä... Anteeksi."

"Ei sinun tarvitse pyytää minulta mitään anteeksi."

"Minähän melkein tapoin sinut!", Ivan sanoi järkyttyneenä. Hän vapisi päästä jalkoihin tajutessaan kuinka lähellä se oli ollut.

"Ja nyt minä toivon että teet sen loppuun."

"Ja minä jäisin tänne mätänemään yksinäisyydessä! En suostu!"

"Se oli sopimus."

"Minä olen jo melkein tappanut sinut kerran enkä tosiaan aio tehdä sitä toista kertaa."

"Sinulla oli silloin hyvä syy." Yaoa puistatti. "Jos minä olisin saanut sen kirjeen olisimme molemmat kuolleita."

"Molemmat?"

"Olisin ensin tappanut sinut ja sitten itseni."

"Olisitko rikkonut lupauksesi?", Ivan kysyi silmät salamoiden.

"Sinä aioit tehdä niin juuri äsken!"

"Sopimus oli että ei itsemurhia. _Sinä_ lupasit tappaa _minut_. Minä en sinua."

Yao punastui ja jäi hiljaiseksi joten Ivan jatkoi.

"Sinä olet pitänyt vain yhden luapauksen. Ja se olisi ollut parempi rikkoa."

"Miten niin?", Yao kivahti. "Minä olen pitänyt lupaukseni! Minä tulin aina tak-"

"Vai tulit?", Ivan karjahti. Hän kohotti nyrkkiin puristettua kättään. "Älä yritä väittää että tulit aina takaisin! Se oli liian myöhään! Olisi parempi jos et olisi tullut!"

"Hyvä on!", Yao kirkui. "Minä menen! Häivyn täältä! Enkä palaa koskaan! Eihän minulla ole täällä mitään. Minä lähden. Hyvästi!", hän tiuskaisi ja kääntyi pois.

Hän esti astua vain kaksi askelta kun Ivan tarttui hänen käteensä.

"Sinä et mene mihinkään!", Ivan ärähti. "Et jätä minua enää! Miten niin sinulla ei ole täällä mitään?"

"Jos sinä kerran toivot etten olisi tullut!"

"Toivo_i_n!"

"Sinä olit ainoa joka sai minut palaamaan tänne", Yao jatkoi välittämättä.

"Yao..."

"Jos kerran olisi parempi etten olisi palannut..." Yao riuhtaisi raivoissaan itsensä irti ja lähti kiipeämään kallion huipulle. Ivan hämmentyi hetkeksi; hän oli luullut että Yao lähtisi tismalleen päinvastaiseen suuntaan. Hän seurasi kun kiinalainen kulki kohti kallion reunaa, hetki hetkeltä hitaammin. Ivan näki että Yaon koko ruumis vapisi kun hän pysähtyi metrin päähän reunasta.

* * *

Yaon jalat olivat pysähtyneet itsestään. Hän tunsi kylmän hien kasvoillaan, tärinän jäsenissään ja karmivan pelon joka hämärsi näkökentän reunat. Hän pelkäsi enemmän kuin koskaan.

"Tee se... Vain muutama askel", Järki kuiskasi. Yao astui yhden askeleen ja pysähtyi taas. Hän vapisi enemmän kuin koskaan.

Silloin Ivan tajusi mitä Yao oli tekemässä. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat kauhusta ja hän syöksähti kohti kallion lakea.

"Yao!", Ivan karjahti ollessaan muutaman metrin päässä.

Yao säikähti äkillistä ääntä ja horjahti eteenpäin. Hän ehti nähdä auringonkukkakielekkeen ja sen alla vain pudotuksen... Ympärillä oli vain ilmaa, ei mitään mistä ottaa kiinni...

Yaon kädet huitoivat ilmaa ja hän tunsi kevyen tuulen kasvoillaan...

* * *

Hihii, jätinpäs ilkeään kohtaan~

Jälleen kiitos ihanat kommentoijani **Pippuri-chan **ja **Yoosteippi**!

Pippurille vastailinkin jo joten...

**Yoosteippi**: Aah, kiitos3 Kommenttisi sai minut tosiaankin piristymään~ Ja kommentoi ihmeessä ihan joka välissä vaikkei mitään järkevää sanottavaa olisikaan :D Ja sitten vielä kiitos kun käskit katsomaan Titancin, se tosiaan on klassikko. Ihana elokuva3


	7. Minä voin nauraa!

Ja äkkiä nykäys kun joku tarttui hänen takistaan. Hänen jalkansa sutivat kallion reunalla hakien tasapainoa, kädet huitoivat ilmaa, mutta nyt hän ei enää pudonnut.

Ivan vetäisi äkkiä Yaon kauemmas reunasta. Hän kiepautti vapisevan kiinalaisen itseensä päin ja kietoi kätensä tiukasti tämän ympärille. Yao hautasi kasvonsa Ivanin rintaan ja itki.

He seisoivat siinä tuulen hyväiltävinä, Ivan ulkoisesti tyynenä, Yao yhä itkusta täristen.

"Anteeksi, Ivan... Minä... Minä..." hän nikotteli ja yritti turhaan saavuttaa henkistä tasapainoa.

"Shh..." Ivan kuiskasi ja silitti rauhallisesti Yaon selkää. "Itke pois. Minä olen tässä."

Yao takertui tiukasti Ivanin takkiin ja yritti rauhoittua. Vähitellen hänen onnistui lopettaa nyyhkytys ja tasata hengityksensä.

"Yao... Kertoisitko minulle yhden asian?" Ivan pyysi hiljaa silitellen yhä Yaon selkää. Toinen nyökäytti päätään ja kohotti itkuiset kasvonsa. Ivan katsoi tutkivasti Yaon silmiä.

"Rakastitko sinä minua?"

"Rakastin! Enemmän kuin mitään muuta!" Yao vastasi kiihkeästi.

"Enemmän kuin perhettäsi?" Ivan kysyi ääni taas ivallisena. Hänen kätensä pysähtyi.

"Enemmän. Ivan, minä... Minä en olisi halunnut lähteä. Olisin halunnut jäädä tänne. Mutta minun oli pakko mennä. Ole kiltti ja usko minua!" Yao sanoi katsoen Ivania rukoilevasti.

"Minä haluaisin uskoa sinua... Mutta miksi tekisin niin? Anna minulle yksi syy", Ivan sanoi katkerasti.

"Anna itse syy miksi valehtelisin sinulle!" Yao huudahti. "Ja päästä minut irti. Nyt."

Ivan punastui aavistuksen kun tajusi, että hänen kätensä olivat yhä Yaon ympärillä. Hän irrotti nopeasti otteensa ja astui taaksepäin.

* * *

"Se syy?" Yao kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Sinä... Sinä, tuota..." Ivan aloitti mutta jätti lauseen kesken.

"Sinä et keksi mitään", Yao sanoi virnistäen kasvojensa toisella puolella.

"Keksinpäs! Minä vain... Sano sinä se oma syysi ensin!"

"Niitä minulta löytyy monta."

"Minulla on aikaa."

"Hyvä on... Ensinnäkin, et keksi syytä miksi valehtelisin sinulle."

"Keksinpäs!"

"Toiseksi", Yao jatkoi välittämättä keskeytyksestä, "minä tulin joka kerta takaisin."

"Mutta miksi? Sinullahan ei ole täällä mitään", Ivan sanoi myrkkyä tihkuvalla äänellä.

"Haluatko kuulla kolmannen syyn? Se on vastaus myös tuohon kysymykseen", Yao sanoi ääni yhä rauhallisena.

"Haluan... Luultavasti."

Yao katsoi suoraan Ivanin ametistisilmiin.

"Minä rakastan sinua."

"Ei siltä oikein näytä", Ivan sihahti. "Miksi sinä oikein minua luulet?"

"Minä _luulin_", Yao sanoi myrkyllisesti, "että sinä olet pohjimmiltasi hyvä ihminen. Luulin että tunsin sinut. Ja _tiedän _että olen oikeassa."

"Sinä taidat luulla aika paljon", Ivan väitti tyynesti.

"Tiedän."

"Ehkä sinä rakastat minua", Ivan myönsi, "mutta sinä et voi tietää rakastanko minä sinua. Ja vaikka väittäisit että rakastat minua, en voi tietää puhutko totta."

"Se on totuus!" Yao huudahti epätoivoisesti.

"Ehkä sinun mielestäsi."

"Hitto vieköön", Yao kivahti. "Nyt minä tajuan. Olen idiootti. Sinä et _halua _uskoa. Siitä tässä kiikastaa. Hyvä on. Ymmärrän." Yao keskeytti hetkeksi äänensä värähtäessä. "Anteeksi häiriö", hän jatkoi kohta kylmästi. "Hyvästi." Yao kääntyi ja marssi ylpeänä kohti metsää. Ivan jäi seisomaan typertyneenä paikoillaan.

"Minne sinä menet?" hän huudahti.

"Ei kuulu sinulle", Yao tiuskaisi. "Mutta jos ihan välttämättä haluat tietää, menen suorittamaan siistin itsemurhan. Kyllä, minä petän lupaukseni. Lupauksilla ei ole väliä ilman elämää, ja elämällä ei ole väliä ilman rakkautta", Yao selitti ääni värähtäen. Hän nytkäytti ylpeästi niskaansa ja jatkoi matkaa. Ivan harppoi hänen vierelleen.

"Et mene mihinkään ennen kun tämä sotku on selvitetty."

"Menenpäs! Älä sinä määräile minua!"

"Sitten minä tulen mukaan."

"Etpäs!"

"Älä sinäkään määräile minua. Tulen jos haluan."

"Idiootti."

"Etkö sinä sanonut rakastavasi minua?"

"Olet siitä huolimatta idiootti."

"En minä vihaan sinua!"

"Sitten olen vielä typerämpi kuin luulin."

"Pitäisikö minun vihata sinua?"

"Se olisi helpompi käsittää."

"Miten niin? Viha on monimutkainen tunne."

"Helpompi se on silti käsittää kuin rakkaus..." Yao mutisi hyvin hiljaa.

"Yao... Rakastatko sinä minua?"

Yao pysähtyi ja katsoi Ivania typertyneenä.

"Oletko sinä kuuro?"

"Rakastatko?"

Yao pyöräytti silmiään ja jatkoi matkaa. Ivan pysytteli yhä hänen vierellään. He olivat jo tulleeet ulos metsästä ja kävelivät pitkin tietä jolla Ivanin kotitalo sijaitsi. Yao pysyi yhä hiljaa ja kiristi tahtia. Ivan pysyi vaivatta hänen rinnallaan. Talon portin kohdalla Ivan tattui Yaon käsivarresta pysäyttäen tämän.

"Minun täytyy näyttää sinulle jotakin", hän sanoi silmät tummuen.

"Mi-minä kävin siellä jo", Yao sopersi.

"Milloin muka?"

"Ennen kuin tulin kukkulalle. Kun etsin sinua."

"Etsit?"

"Ravasin ympäri kaupunkia!"

"Miksi?"

"Koska halusin löytää sinut."

* * *

He seisoivat hetken hiljaa. Sitten Ivan astui portista sisään vetäen Yaoa mukanaan.

"Ivan..." Yao mutisi ja yritti jarruttaa. Ivan ei välittänyt, kiskoi vain entistä lujempaa.

"Sinun täytyy nähdä ne", hän sihahti hamapidensa välistä.

"Mitkä?" Yao kysyi vaikka arveli tietävänsä vastauksen.

"Haudat", Ivan vastasi tyynesti.

"Minä näin ne jo!"

"Minun täytyy kertoa sinulle niistä."

Äkkiä he seisoivat jo hautakivien edessä. Ivan irrotti Yaon käsivarresta ja laskeutui polvilleen.

"Ymmärrätkö sinä nuo tekstit?" hän kysyi hiljaa.

"Ymmärrän... Päätitkö sinä ne?"

"Päätin. Mutta vasta myöhemmin, en silloin... Kun he kuolivat."

"Ne ovat kauniit", Yaon kuiskasi ja kyykistyi Ivanin viereen. Hetken he istuivat siinä ääneti, katsellen hautakiviä ja tuulessa huojuvia auringonkukkia.

Yao vilkaisi Ivania silmänurkastaan. Tämän poskelle vierähti jotakin hopeanhohtoista, pieni pisara joka tipahti maahan... Yao ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Itkikö Ivan?

Itki. Koko hänen ruumiinsa tärise tukahdutettujen nyyhkäysten voimasta. Ennen kuin Yao huomasikaan, hän siirtyi aivan Ivanin viereen. Hän itseasiassa säikähti alitajunnan määräämää liikahdusta; miten Ivan reagoisi äkilliseen läheisyyteen.

Kumpikaan ei olisi voinut aavistaa myöskään Ivanin reaktiota. Venäläinen lyyhistyi äkkiä maahan painaen päänsä Yaon syliin ja kietoi kätensä tämän vyötärölle. Yao jähmettyi hetkeksi silkasta yllätyksestä. Sitten hänen mielensä täyttyi hellyydestä. Ivan oli niin suloisen avuton ja haavoittuvainen kyyhöttäessään itkien multaisessa maassa... Yao kohotti varovasti käsivartensa ja laski sen lohduttavasti Ivanin tärisevälle selälle.

"Mikä hätänä?" hän kysyi hiljaa. Ivan ei vastannut, halasi vain Yaoa entistä tiukemmin. Yao silitteli Ivanin hiuksia ja kumartui hiukan. Hän mietti kuumeisesti miten voisi lohduttaa Itkevää ystäväänsä. Äkkiä hänen mieleensä nousi eräs sävelmä. Se oli ainoa venäjänkielien laulu jonka hän muisti... Yao alkoi hyräillä hiljaa tapaillen sanoja.

"Ой рябина кудрявая белые цветы, Ой рябина рябинушка что взгрустнула ты", hän lauloi hiljaa. Yao tunsi kuinka Ivanin koko ruumis ensin jähmettyi ja sitten äkkiä rentoutui. Nyyhkäykset hiljenivät, hengitys tasaantui. Laulun loppuessa Ivan oli aivan hiljaa ja täysin liikkumaton. Yaon hiljetessä hän nousi äkkiä istumaan.

"Minä näin sen", Ivan sanoi. Ne sanat olivat kuin tulppa kokonaiselle lausevirralle. "Näin kun isä tappoi Katyushan. Ruoski kolmivuotiaan tytön kuoliaaksi! Minä näin sen! Ja olin vain viisivuotias... Äidin kuolemaa en sentää nähnyt. Isä kertoi tappaneensa hänet samalla tavalla. Ja sen jälkeen hän hakkasi minua ja Nataliaa... Ja pakotti meidät katsomaan kun toisiamme lyötiin. Se oli pahinta. Kun näki toisen tuskan... Ja minä näin myös kun Natalia sekosi... Jokin särkyi hänen päässään, se tapahtui ihan yhtäkkiä. Ja näin myös kun hänet vietiin. Enkä voinut auttaa!" Ivanin suusta tulvi sanoja kuin avatusta hanasta vettä. "En ole koskaan voinut kertoa siitä kenellekään. Äiti oli aina kuunnellut minua, mutta hän oli poissa. Isälle on olisi enää tahtonutkaan puhua, vaikka hänkin oli ennen kuunnellut. Katyusha oli liian pieni, ja sitten hänetkin tapettiin... Natalia olisi tarvinnut kuuntelijaa vielä enemmän kuin minä. Sen paineen takia hän tuli hulluksi. Koulussa väitin että kaikki oli hyvin, en suostunut menemään kuraattorille. Ja he uskoivat... Kukaan ei tiennyt mitä kotona tapahtui joka päivä."

* * *

Ivan hiljeni hetkeksi. Yao odotti pidättäen hengitystään ja silmät kosteina.

"Kun sitten vihdoin tapoin isän... Olin oikeastaan helpottunut kun näin hänet kuolleena. Ja silti... Silloin jouduin myöntämään että rakastin häntä silti. Hän oli kaikesta huolimatta isäni. Vihasin itseäni koska en voinut vihata häntä yhtä paljon kun olisi pitänyt. Silloin lupasin, ettei kukaan joutuisi kärsimään minun takiani niin paljon kuin me isän takia..." Ivan hiljeni ja katsoi ensi kertaa puhetulvansa aikana Yaoa silmiin. "Voitko sinä ikinä antaa minulle anteeksi?" hän kysyi rukoilevasti.

"Mitä minun pitäisi antaa anteeksi?" Yao kysyi hämmentyneenä. Hän ei tosiaan keksinyt mitään anteeksiannettavaa. Pyydettävää sen sijaan...

"No tämä!" Ivan huudahti ja kosketti yaon kasvojen arpea.

Silloin tapahtui jotakin taianomaista.

Yao tunsi arvessa kummallista kihelmöintiä. Juuri Ivanin sormenpään kohdalla. Hän haukkoi henkeään kun kihelmöinti muuttui kuumuudeksi ja haihtui sitten kokonaan. Ivan vetäisi äkkiä kätensä pois ja tuijotti kohtaa jota oli koskettanut. Hänen suunsa loksahti auki.

Arpi oli haihtunut.

"Mitä... Mitä tapahtui?" Yao kyseli hämmentyneenä. Hän juoksutti sormeaan pitkin arpea. Sen tunsi kapeana, rosoisena kohoumana sileän ihon keskellä. Yao tunsi selvästi, että arpi katkesi kohdassa jota Ivan oli koskettanut.

"Ei ole totta..." Ivan henkäisi. Hän nosti kätensä uudestaan Yaon poskelle ja liikutti sormenpäitään pitkin arpea. Yao säpsähti kihelmöinnin seuratessa Ivanin kosketuksen perässä. Pian sitä seurasi kuumuus joka valui pitkin arpea silmäkulmasta leukaan. Ivan vetäisi äkkiä kätensä pois ja hänen kalpeille kasvoilleen kohosi aavistus punastusta.

"Anteeksi..." hän mutisi.

"Mitä nyt tällä kertaa?"

"Minä en pyytänyt lupaa koskea sinuun..." Ivan mutisi punan syvetessä hänen poskillaan. Yaon kasvot sulivat nauruun – mutta jähmettyivät samassa hänen tajutessaan että hän tosiaan pystyi siihen, kykeni nauramaan ja hymyilemään. Tunne oli käsittämätön. Että oikeasti pystyi nauramaan...

Vuosia kahlehdittuna ollut riemu poreili Yaon sisällä. Hänen silmiinsä sytti iloinen loiste, suupilet kohosivat taivasta kohden ja lopulta nauri kupli ulos. Yao hypähti pystyyn ja nykäisi Ivanin mukaansa.

"Ivan, minä voin nauraa! Minä voin oikeasti nauraa!" hän hihkui ja tanssahteli ympäriinsä itselleen erittäin epätyypilliseen tapaan. Hän nauroi yhä itkien samalla onnesta. "Minä voin nauraa..." hän sopersi. Ivan hymyili hiukan hillitymmin vaikka olikin koko sydämestään mukana Yaon onnessa.

"Voitko sinä antaa minulle anteeks?" hän kysyi äkkiä vakavana.

"Voin! Tietysti voin! Olisin minä voinut muutenkin!" Yao huudahti ja nauroi taas. Hän alkoi olla lähes hysteerinen.

"Rauhoitu vähän", Ivan samoi vaikka joutuikin hymyilemään leveästi Yaon riemulle. "Kompastut kohta."

Liian myöhäistä. Yao kompastui puunjuureen ja tuiskahti selälleen. Hän jäi hetkeksi makaamaan typertyneenä. Naurua pidättelevä Ivan kumartui hänen ylleen.

"Oletko kunnossa?"

"Olen minä..." Yao mutisi nolostuneena. Ivan ojensi kätensä ja auttoi hänet pystyyn. Yllättäen venäläinen ei päästänytkään heti irti vaan veti Yaon lähemmäs katsoen tutkailevasti tämän ruskeita silmiä.

"Haluaisitko nähdä yhden paikan?" Ivan kysyi hienoisesti hymyillen.

"Tietenkin", Yao vastasi uteliaana. Ivan lähti kulkemaan pitkin puutahakäytävää pitäen yhä Yaon kädestä. Hän pysähtyi lopulta erään korkean tammen luona.

"Katso tuonne", Ivan sanoi viitaten puun latvaa kohti. Siellä nökötti tukeva pikkuinen puumaja. "Isä rakensi sen kun olimme pieniä", hän kertoi. "Haluaisitko käydä siellä?" Ivan kysyi kiusoittelevasti. Yao kalpeni selvästi.

"E-e-ei kiitos. Se on kamalan korkealla..."

Ivan purskahti nauruun ja rutisti Yaoa äkkiä. Kiinalainen vastasi halaukseen yllättyneenä.

"Mistä hyvästä tuo nyt oli?" hän kysyi hymyillen.

"Ei kai mistään... Olet suloinen kun pelkäät."

"Enhän pelkää! Minä en vain... Pidä korkeista paikoista!"

Ivan virnisti Yaon väitteelle ja lähti kulkemaan syvemmälle puutarhaan. Tällä kertaa polku vei kolmen korkean kuusen luo. Ivan nosti yhtä oksaa, pujahti sisään ja hävisi näkyvistä. Hetken epäröityään Yao seurasi perässä.

* * *

Hän ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Kuuset muodostivat lähes täydellisen pyöreän, korkeakattoisen havumajan. Valo siivilöityi vihreänä sisään, sammalmatto peitti maata ja hiljaisuus oli täydellinen.

"Mitä pidät?" Ivan kysyi. Hän oli astellut hiljaa Yaon taakse.

"Tämä on... Uskomaton!"

Hetken kumpikin oli hiljaa. Yao kulki ympäri kuusien luomaa majaa, Ivan seisoi paikallaan ja katseli Yaoa.

"Yao?"

"Niin?"

"Voisitko sinä... Voisitko vastata muutamaan kysymykseen?"

"Tietysti voin", Yao vastasi yllättyneenä ja istahti nojaten puunrunkoon. Ivan jäi seisomaan selkä Yaoon päin muutaman metrin päähän.

"Voitko sinä todella antaa sen kaiken anteeksi?" hän puuskahti äkkiä. "Puhu totta, ole kiltti."

"Ivan. Minähän sanoin että annan. Ihan kaiken. Oikeastaan _minun _pitäisi pyytää..."

"Luotatko sinä minuun?"

"Luotan."

"Minä tiedän että vastasit jo... Mutta tahtoisin kuulla se-"

Ivanin puhe keskeytyi kun Yao asetti kätensä hänen suulleen. Kiinalainen oli kävellyt hiljaa Ivanin taakse. Nyt hän asteli tämän eteen ja painoi huulensa toisen huulia vasten. Ivan vastasi suudelmaan tuntien lämpimän ailahduksen vatsansa pohjalla. Ehkä... Ehkä onnellisia loppuja saattoi sittenkin olla...

"Ivan Braginski", Yao sanoi lopetettuaan suudeman, "minä rakastan sinua."

Ivan ei kyennyt sanomaan mitään. Hän pystyi vain katsomaan Yaoa hellemmin kuin koskaan, ja joskus yksi katse kertoo kaiken.

He istuivat koko illan havumajassa puhuen, kertoen erilaisia asioita. He eivät huomanneet kuinka vihertävä auringonvalo muuttui vähitellen punaisemmaksi ja himmeni kokonaan. Lopulta Ivan ja Yao nukahtivat pehmeälle sammalmatolle tiukasti toisiinsa painautuneina kuin kaksi onnellista lasta.

Kaikesta puheesta huolimatta ilmaan jäi yhä leijumaan salattuja asioita, vaikkakin harvinaisesti suurin osa myönteisiä. Paljon tunteita, lupauksia, tunnustuksia. Varsinkin kolme pientä sanaa, joit Ivan ei onnistunut pakottamaan suustaan... Kunnes lopulta, auringon ensisäteiden herätellessä heitä muurit murtuivat. Vihdoin Ivanin onnistui sanoa ne sanat.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Yao. Muista se."

Yao raotti silmiään ja katsoi Ivania vakavana.

"Minä muistan sen."

* * *

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe me?_

_Listen to my story,_

_say you won't leave me_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Can you forgive me?_

_When I say I will always be there_

_will you believe,_

_will you believe in me?_

* * *

;_ ; Nyt se on sitten ohi. Kamala ajatus... Olen jotenkin kiintynyt tähän ficciin, nyt jo on sitä ikävä. Kiitos vielä kerran kaikille kommentoijille ja suosikkilisääjille.

Tuo kappaleenpätkä lopussa on Chris Daughtryn Sorry:stä ja kuuluu siis tekijöilleen/esittäjälleen.


End file.
